My new roommate? WHY!
by Ume sama
Summary: What happens when the rebellious Natsuki needs a new roommate? Who is it that her friends have found? What will happen when she remembers who it is? Why are her friends messing with her life? Rated T for language.
1. The help

-1**Ok, so this is my first FanFic, so be gentle!**

**Oh, and since I don't really have anyone to beta check my work, this is the un-edited version.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a warm summer day as two lovers walk through the park hand in hand. As the two came closer to the play ground to enjoy the sights of the children playing and laughing, the large breasted redhead slowed her pace. Concerned, the handsome black hair man turned to look into the violet worried eyes.

"What's wrong Mai? You seem to have been distracted all day."

"It's… It's nothing Reito." The handsome young man was not fooled, so he patiently waited for his girlfriend to collected her thoughts. After a few seconds of silence, Mai began again. "Well, there is something. You remember my friend Natsuki, right?"

With a nod, Reito confirmed. "You mean the only that rides the Ducati? Yeah, Mikoto loves hanging out with her on her bike. She says it is really fun to ride fast. What about her?"

"Recently she has expressed wanting to move out, but has found that is too much for her to pay rent on her own. Normally she would not be caught dead want to move in with someone, but the place that she has put her eyes on is right next to her college. She has made her mind up, so I can't get her to change to something a little cheaper."

"And?"

"… and well, she says that it has everything that she ever wanted in an apartment. A work out center, pool, track, and even a large living room with an entertainment center."

"This is all very nice Mai, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you see this place is called Fuuka Heights, the one right down the road from Fuuka University. Since I know you have a lot of friends there, I figured you could help her find a room mate."

"Now I see. You want me to ask some of my friends to see if they need a roommate? Mai, why didn't you just ask me earlier, instead of going around the question?"

"I don't know. I just didn't know how you would react since you and her don't really get along." When she finished she looked down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact.

With a gentle hand, Reito cupped Mai's chin and brought it up to his eye level with a smile on his face. "Just because we have gotten into some fights doesn't mean I would not help my girlfriend's friend. Besides those fights were only to prove which dojo was better." After Mai returned the smile, while Reito placed a tenderly loving kiss on Mai's forehead.

With a sense of joy coming over her, she started up again, "So do you know anyone that you will ask?"

"Actually, I do. I have a few friends that live there now, but one of them is in need of a roommate since her roommate just moved out to live with her fiancé." With a slight grin on his face he placed a light kiss on Mai's lips. " I will ask her tomorrow what she thinks, after all she hasn't see Natsuki in five years."

"Wait a minute! You don't mean HER do you?" Stunned by the striking man's smile that now consumed his face, she could only stare.

"Whatever do you mean? It isn't like Natsuki will remember what happened." As Reito started to walk away, Mai could only imagine what her boyfriend was plotting in that wonderful head of his.

"Hey wait up!" Mai bellowed as she ran to catch up him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you asked him to help me find a roommate?!?!" The raven haired woman screamed.

"Not so loud! There are other people at the restaurant too." Looking around Mai slowly nodded and bowed to show apologies to the other customers.

"You know you should be grateful that my brother even said he would help." A small black haired girl said right before she took another bite of her ramen.

"Who asked you, Mikoto? Even if I wanted help finding a roommate, I would NEVER ask that annoying man to help me. He is so…. ARGHH!" Barked the raven haired woman at the innocent little girl sucking down her ramen.

"Be nice, Natsuki! She had nothing to do with it. I was the one who asked for his help. He knows a lot more people in that area than you do. Not to mention, he would never hang out with anyone shady. So you don't have to get worked up over having a safe roommate." Mai said trying to calm the enraged woman.

"It's not that. I don't want him to help because I think he is scheming something. Why would he want to help me? The one person that he has fought with for years. We are suppose to be rivals." She took a sip of her pop before continuing. "He has to be up to something. There is no other reason to want to help."

Knowing all too well what had happen when she told Reito, Mai could only sigh. "Just trust me. If anything happens blame me. I will be the one that will accept the blame since I was the one who asked him. However, I do not think he is up to something. He can't be."

"You better hope so! If I find out that he is planning something you better be prepared for the worse!" Twitching her brow and then taking another sip of her pop.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello, this is…" Before she was able to finish…

"HEY COUSIN! How have you been lately? This is Reito, I have a favor to ask of you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my girlfriend's roommate is looking for a new room mate and since you are looking for a new one…."

"Oh, really? And this is a favor you are asking of me? It sounds that other way around."

"Let me finish. This is actually a favor. You see it is HER, you remember, right?"

Noticing that his cousin was to stunned to answer, he decided that he better just ask to meet her for dinner.

"So how about we discuss this over dinner?"

"Umm… yeah… oh yeah, sure."


	2. The move

-1**Once again this is un-edited **

**But I forgot on my last fic… Sunrise owns Mai-Hime**

**Please R & R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Thank you." Reito smiled at his waiter as he gave him his drink.

"Is there going to be anything else?"

"Not at this time. I am still waiting on someone to be met me here."

"Yes, sir. Then I will be back shortly."

Reito nodded as the waiter walked away. He wasn't sure when his cousin was going to get there, or even what she would say. All he could do was remember how much fun it was when they were little. Chuckling to himself as a memory came back to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flash back_

_Sweat was dropping to the pads below as he was trying to catch his breath. "You're getting better. When did you learn that move?"_

"_You mean this?" said the little redhead girl as she went to kick him again._

"_Ara, don't hurt him that much! I need to practice too." declared the chestnut brown haired girl._

"_What?!? I never said that I was going to spar with both of you." said little Reito._

"_That's a shame. And here I thought with all the extra time you spent fighting that Kuga would have made you stronger." Taking yet another kick at the now falling Reito. "Tell me. What makes you think that you can beat her when you can't even beat me?"_

_As the kick collided Reito grabbed the leg and pulled it aside just in time to pull the un-expecting redhead close and then pinned her to the ground. "And who sad that you could beat me?"_

"_HAHAHA! You two are fun to watch. Now it's my turn. Which one wants to go first? Or would you both like to have a go at me together?" No one would ever thought that the smallest member of their family would be the toughest out of all of them, but she was. As the red eyed girl came closer, both Reito and his red headed cousin started to back away._

"_Umm…Shizuru, I am kind of tired right now. Can we do this another day?"_

"_Yeah, I don't think that I will be able to keep up with you right now!"_

"_Ara, are you saying that you are too weak to fight, Nao? Oh, well then I guess I will just have to pin you both down and tickle you then! "_

"_AHHH!!! Run!!!" Without a second thought both the little Reito and Nao took off running. Before long they had been caught and pinned by the small chestnut haired girl. There was no escaping now._

_End Flash back~~~~~~~~~_

"Great timing! I thought that you weren't going to come." As Reito got up to receive his cousin.

"Cut the crap, Reito!" An annoyed red head approached him. "What gives you the right to ask if SHE can stay in Shizuru's room?!"

"Calm down Nao. It's not like you are going to be the one living with her." Said the chestnut haired girl behind Nao. "Hello, Reito. It has been awhile. How is Mai doing?"

"She is doing fine." Reito signaled for the two to sit down. "I am a little surprised that you brought Nao along Shizuru."

"Well when I told her who it was that you were trying to place in my room, she decided that she should come and voice her opinion."

"Which brings me back to my question: What gives you the right to ask if SHE can stay in Shizuru's room? Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, I do. AND I also know that both of you still care about her."

"Reito?" Shizuru now drinking the tea that the waiter had just brought her, which neither Reito nor Nao saw because they were having a staring contest.

"Yes, Shizuru?"

"She can be my roommate. It is the least I can do after what I did to her."

"WHAT?!?!?" Nao screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NAO! Were are in a restaurant, please keep it down." Reito and Shizuru both reacted.

"Fine, but I still don't want her rooming with you. If she does one thing wrong, I will beat the crap out of her!" Nao declared before taking a sip of the tea that Shizuru ordered for her.

'I don't think it is going to be Natsuki that will cause anything to go wrong.' Reito thought to himself as a sweat drop formed on his forehead. "Anyways, I am pretty sure she wants to just go ahead and move in. When will be the best time that she can do that?"

"Well since Haruka has already moved her stuff out, she is more than welcomed to go ahead and move in tomorrow if she likes." Sipping her tea and grinning.

"Hey Shizuru?" Nao whispered into Shizuru's ear. "You really think it is going to be ok if she moves in? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"And I don't want to see you get hurt either." Shizuru whispered back smiling.

"Ara, what are you talking about over there? You want to fill me in?" Reito said as he put away his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back as Mai's apartment, Mikoto and Mai where helping Natsuki pack up some more stuff to get ready to move. With the last box finally being taped, they were ready for the day to be over.

"Hey Mai?"

"Yes, Mikoto?"

"I'm hungry!"

"When are you not hungry, Mikoto?" sighed an exhausted raven haired beauty.

"Don't worry about it. Reito will be here soon with food. Oh, and Natsuki," looking over at the woman laying on her soon to be ex-bed. "He said that he is willing to take some boxes over to the apartment for you so that you don't have to make a lot of trips."

"Oh? He is being nice again? He isn't going to go through my stuff is he?" Raising her brow. "I still can't believe he is being this nice to me. Are you sure he isn't up to something? He hasn't been replaced with an alien or something right?"

"My brother isn't an alien!" shrieked the spiky haired teenager.

"Stop it you too! Natsuki, if you are that worried just follow him over on your bike and help him. And for goodness sake, thank the man. He was the one that got you the place."

"Yeah, I know." Natsuki sighed in defeat, too tired to care. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door and Mikoto ran to open it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a peaceful, yet uneasy feeling dinner, Natsuki asked to join Reito on the ride to the new apartment. Once they got there, Natsuki parked her bike and started to help move some boxes up the stairs to the apartment.

"Hey, Reito? Thanks for your help. I have to say that I am still a little skeptical about the whole thing, but thanks."

"Don't mention it. I know we have had our share of blows, but I thought I should make it up to you. After all, I really want to be on your good side." The latter half of what he said wedged itself in the dark haired woman's mind and confused her.

"What do you mean? 'on my good side'? Are you trying to get close to me so that I don't kick your ass if you hurt Mai? Your not planning on leaving her are you?"

Chuckling, Reito had a hard time trying to bring himself to say that they were at the apartment, but was cut off by Natsuki once again.

"OI!!! What are you…" Not being able to complete what she was saying, Natsuki started to stare at the door that had just opened. It unveiled an hour glass figure with mid-back, chestnut brown hair, and enchanting red eyes. Behind her was another stunning woman with red hair that stopped right at the base of her neck and gorgeous lime green eyes.

After letting Natsuki ogle at his cousins, Reito disrupted the long silence. "Natsuki, allow me to introduce Shizuru and Nao, my cousins. This is where you will be staying."


	3. The Welcome

-1**Sunrise owns Mai-Hime**

**Will someone please be my beta reader? I have been missing some words here and there.**

**This is also suppose to be a FanFic, so all fantasy's are welcomed ^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Natsuki, allow me to introduce Shizuru and Nao, my cousins. This is where you will be staying."

"Nice to met you." The chestnut haired woman smiled, looking at the stunned Natsuki.

Reito was getting impatient at the lack of communication. "Oi, Natsuki. I think you're drooling." Reito whispered as he tried not to embarrass the poor girl.

"What?" Natsuki said as she looked down to hide the blush and the fact that she was checking for drool. "N-n-nice t-to meet y-you too." Unable to look up at the two beauties that were now giggling.

"Kuga Natsuki right? My name is Nao and this is my sister Shizuru. We didn't expect you here so soon." A sly smile came as the bashful bluenette started to look up at the red haired vixen. "Let us help you with those…" Trying now to take a few boxes.

"N-n-no. I got it. Don't worry yourself about it. Besides you pretty live here nice me." She didn't realize that she just stumbled over her words. "I mean it's pretty nice of you to let me live here." 'God I am an idiot. They are just a couple of really cute, hot, sexy… SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! Get that out of your mind, Natsuki. They are your roommates. Wait roommates?' "Wait I thought I was living with only one roommate?" Without thinking yet again, she turned to the dark haired, handsome man with a glare in her eye.

The giggling sisters cut her off before she could scream at the man. "Ara, Natsuki, you are my roommate." Said the red eyed goddess. "Nao here lives next door. She is just here to eat dinner with me."

"That's right. Now lets gets these boxes in here before it gets much darker." The vixen calmly took the box Reito had and vanished into the apartment. Natsuki following right after.

"Well I think that went rather well." Reito said while looking at his younger cousin. "Do me a favor and don't cause too much trouble Shizuru." This made this red eyed goddess giggle again.

With a pout Shizuru followed Reito to his SUV to pick up a few more boxes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is your room and the bathroom is right across the hall." Nao was placing the box she had on the desk in the corner. The room was actually larger than what Natsuki thought. The bed too. As she looked over the room her eyes stopped at the enchanting woman staring at her.

"So you are my neighbor?" Finally collecting herself from her embarrassment earlier.

"Sure am. You will be seeing a lot of me. Shizuru and I like eating our meals together so that we can talk about our classes and what not. And when school starts back in a few days you will be seeing my roommates her too. We all study together. Would you like to join our study group? Or would you much rather just have a study date?" Leaning over just enough to allow the bluenette to see her cleavage, which made the woman blush. 'Why does this seem so familiar?'

"Ara, you are already flirting with my new roommate and she hasn't even settled in." Shizuru interrupted allowing enough time for the dark haired woman to compose herself.

"Ah, I was just teasing. You know I am a sucker for cute girls."

"You sound like Chie, Nao. Well you give her some time to settle in?" Asked the chestnut haired woman.

'Chie? Chie? Chie? Hum, why does that sound familiar too? Do I even know a Chie? Yeah I do. I went to high school with her. We were on the track team together. She was an insufferable flirt. But wait didn't she finally settle down? Oh, yeah she did with that, humm… What was her name again?'

An arm was placed on her should jogging her from her train of thought. "So, how about it? You and me on a date?"

"Huh? What is going on here? When did I say I was going to go on a date with you, Nao? Did I miss something?"

"Natsuki, Nao here is trying to ask you out. What is your answer?" Reito said with an amused looking smile.

"WHAT?!?" Trying to calm herself down with a sigh, Natsuki turned and was face to face with Nao. 'Those green eyes' "I-I-I I am sorry, but I can't at this time. I really need to get settled in."

"Oh, well, next time then." With a wink Nao skipped out and down the hall.

"Ara, Nao is a handle full, but you will get use to it. Anyways, this is all there is. Will you be staying the night or are you heading back?"

"I think I will be heading back. I still need to pick some things up."

"Why don't you stay? I am heading back to Mai anyways I will tell her you stayed here. I hear that they are going to have a small get together with a few people here later. You should stay and get to know them."

"I really shouldn't. I need…"

Shizuru cut her off "Ara, does Natsuki think that we are boring? Do you not like us that much already?"

"N-no n-no. I didn't mean that!"

"Then you don't want to be near me?"

"N-no no!" Natsuki was having bad luck already. First being asked out and now feeling like her roommate thinks she hates her. 'Is this woman some sort of nut job?' She asked herself. Sighing in defeat, yet again (the second time today), she just nodded. "Fine I will stay. Reito let Mai know I won't be coming back will you. Also," grabbing his arm before he turned around, "Make sure you play nice. Last time you were there over night I was cleaning the place for a week, because I kept finding 'messes' all around the place."

Shock took over Reito's face. He had totally forgotten about the time he and Mai came home drunk after a date. "But that was only because we were drunk." With a drop of sweat coming down his brow, he turned to make a smile. "You know what that is not an excuse. I promise not to make any 'messes' this time."

"Ok. And thanks again." Feeling that her words were not heard because of the speed in which Reito left, Natsuki turned to face the enchanting smile in front of her. "So, when does the party start? Do I have time to unpack some things?"

"In about 30 minutes. It's over at Nao's, you want to go ahead and go?"

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'A little get together my ass. How the hell can this many people fit into one apartment?' Natsuki questioned as she was being pulled around by the hand. 'This hand feels so soft. Why is she pulling me around? It's not like it's that big of a deal that I meet all her friends is it. She is just my roommate. Wait this hand feels like…' Being shaken from her thoughts again she was now in front of yet another set of Shizuru's friends.

"This is Natsuki, my new roommate. Natsuki this is Suzushiro Haruka, my ex-roommate and her fiancé, Kikukawa Yukino, along with Harada Chie and Senoh Aoi, Nao's roommates." Pointing from right to left acting like a little school girl showing her parents her paintings in art class on parent visitation days.

"Kuga Natsuki? It's been a while. How have you been girl?" This came from the second to last one. She had on small rectangular glass and had short dark grey hair. 'This is Chie. The girl from track. Boy has she.. EHM… grown."

"Harada Chie? It has been, hasn't. What have you been doing? It seem as though we haven't seen either in years? But you only graduated a year ago." Natsuki was trying hard not to look up and down the four girls in front of her. 'They are all really cute. Only if… NO! Stop it! You need to stop these thoughts!'

"Yeah I know. I miss high school from time to time, but I got a scholarship for track here. And now that I thought of it, didn't you get in on one as well?" Natsuki nodded. She had gotten a scholarship for the school, but knew she wasn't as good as most of the girls at her new college, which is why she only got a small scholarship. She had known Chie for three years in high school. The girl was a killer runner. Maybe it was because of all the times she was caught gossiping about people. Chie spent most her free time running from both fan girls and loathers. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is my girl friend, Aoi."

"Hey, didn't I go to school with you, too?" Natsuki was feeling nostalgic looking at her old school sempi.

"Ah, we sure did. I graduated with Chie and we went to the same university together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After only four hours of drinking and socializing, Natsuki had had enough. So she excused herself and headed to her new apartment. Maybe she could sleep a little and then go to her apartment in the morning to finish getting her things. There was no way she could get back to night. She could barely walk straight.

Stumbling toward the door to the hall she was accidentally push down. Before she knew it she was laying on the floor. 'That was a soft landing.' She thought to herself. Rubbing her head and opened her green eyes right into red ones. Wide eye the bluenette jumped to her feet. "I am sorry! I didn't…"

She felt figures silence her lips as she was still in shock. "Ara, Natsuki. You don't have to be so forward."

Natsuki could only blush, because before long she was surrendering to the heaviness of her eye lids. 'Wait I am not in my room yet!' But it was too late. She was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I feel so warm. I feel heavy too. Where am I?' Feeling that her body was weighted down, she opened her eyes in a state of shock. Looking around she saw something next to her move. 'What is that!'

Then something moved on the other side. 'What is happening to me?' Right at that moment she used all her strength to sit up. 'Is that brown hair? Wait a minute it's Shizuru! WHY AM I IN SHIZURU BED?'

"Five more minutes."

Natsuki slowly turned her head to the other side of her. 'What the HELL!! Is that NAO??? OMG! What happened last night?' Trying to calm herself with sigh, Natsuki shut her eyes, rubbing them. 'I think I am dreaming. Yes that's it. I am dreaming. But wear is my shirt? My shirt?!?!?' Frantically Natsuki jumped from the bed and took a good look around the room.

"Where is it?" she whispered to herself, thinking that she said it quiet enough. (Oh, but, that would be too easy). "There it is. Next to…. Shizuru." Whispering to herself again. Shizuru shifted a little in her sleep, making Natsuki wide eyed.

She went over as quietly as she could to the side of the bed to pick her shirt up, but she was already doomed. When she brought her head up from picking up her shirt she saw a set of red eyes looking at her.

"AHHHH!!!"

**Please forgive the grammar if it is not to your liking. **

**Please R&R. ^.^**


	4. The day after

-1**Sunrise owns Mai-Hime**

**I was asked why I was posting in chapters instead of one long post. **

**Answer: Because I write these in my short spare times between studying.**

**This is also suppose to be a FanFic, so all fantasy's are welcomed ^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"AHHHH!!!"

With the scream that just erupted from her mouth, Natsuki started to trip backwards into the wall. 'What am I going to do? What happen last night anyways? All I can remember is falling on… Oh NO!! Did I? Maybe if I just start apologizing now I will get away easy. Yeah that's it.'

Before she could open her mouth she was interrupted by the other occupant of the bed. "Why are you being so loud Nat-su-ki." Nao said in a seductive voice.

"Ara, Nao you don't have to flirt all the time. Besides don't give her any wrong ideas. Nothing happened last night." Shizuru turn back to gaze over the petrified Natsuki who was almost purple.

Trying to compose herself, Natsuki cleared her throat and waited for her blush to subside. After a moment she began. "If nothing happened last night, then why are we all half naked?"

"Who said I was half?" Trying to sound seductive again.

"NAO!! I said stop it! Can you see that she is already purple. Try not to kill her with your antics."

'Why does this all seem familiar? Wait, more importantly' "Is someone going to tell me what the HELL happened?" As she looked up to see the now half naked Shizuru getting out of the bed. 'Oh and I was trying so hard not to ogle her again. Why does this gorgeous woman have to do this to me?' Natsuki, realizing that she was scanning the body in front of her, suddenly turned red and looked down.

"Ara, does Natsuki not like what she sees?"

"Look who's flirting now? You made her as red as I did!"

Natsuki could not help but look up to give the other two girls a glare, but it was now too much for her to handle. She was not only looking at the oh so perfect goddess Shizuru, but also the red haired deity called Nao. They were both coming towards her when she black out yet again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's what happened."

"Really? That's all? You expect me to believe that I passed out from drink right on top of YOU? Then YOU and Nao both brought me to YOUR room were you then proceeded to take my shirt off because I was in a hot sweat and YOU were afraid that I was going to over heat? But, not only that, you BOTH then started to become over heated and took off your shirts as well? And NOTHING happened? Right, like I believe that! Not to mention you BOTH got in the same bed as me!"

Natsuki was still suffering from a hangover headache so she knew she was about to lose the battle. So with a heavy sigh, she just nodded and started eating her omelet and toast.

"So, you believe us?" Nao said with a quizzical, yet provocative tone.

"Ara, Nao, will you quit already. You were more drunk than she or I was. I am surprise that you even remembered what even happened last night."

Rubbing her temples Natsuki tired yet again to quiet the two sisters, "Listen, even if I have my doubts about last night, I am too tired to argue. So, will you please stop yelling. I have a headache!" 'Not to mention I feel dizzy from blood loss.' She wasn't about to say the latter out loud in fear that she would teased again, just like when she woke up from "it" earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Though the breakfast was a little troublesome, Natsuki managed to over come her hangover and got on with her day. She started out with a light jog just so that she could get away from the two sisters that never seemed to be quiet. After about an hour had past she came back to the apartment to finish unpacking.

It would have gotten done quicker if it wasn't for the "troublesome twosome", as she now called them. About every five to ten minutes one, if not both of them, would walk into her room to ask her something or talk to her.

What made it so bad was the fact that the two always seem to do something sensual. Whether it be bending down to show their delicious looking butts or luscious breasts, or perhaps a really close skin touch. It even got to the point that they would snake a hand up the poor girl's body, sending chills down her spine.

"What have I gotten myself into." Natsuki shrugged down into her bed. She was finally done. 'Why is it that every time they come near me they seem to be so seductive? They can't be THAT into me. Wait, I think I remember something like this happening before. It was about five years ago wasn't it…'

"Knock! Knock! Hey Natsuki, we are about to eat dinner do you want to come join us?" Nao, once again interrupted her from her thoughts. 'What was that again? Oh yeah five years ago…'

"Ara, is Natsuki asleep?"

"Oi! Will you two quit it! I was trying to figure out something!" Jumping off the bed, Natsuki started to storm toward her door, when she saw something incredible. *Gulp* "I-is, is t-that mayo?"

"Ah, this? Yes it is! Reito told us that Mai said you liked mayo on… Well, everything." Nao mused. "Though I don't think you should eat it. It is not healthy for you."

With that being said Natsuki jumped at the Mayo. She had not had any in days. She was in withdraw. 'Must. Have. Mayo. Must. Have. Mayo.' Natsuki mind keep repeating itself as she unconsciously followed the jar to the kitchen table. Sitting down right were she was told.

"You look like a puppy, Natsuki." Nao was too enthralled with the way Natsuki was wagging her invisible tail to notice the growl that came from Natsuki.

"Ara? She sound's like one too." At that, pink dimples form on the blue haired girls face. The "troublesome twosome" giggled making Natsuki blush a little deeper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner was much better now that she had her fill of mayonnaise. However, she could have gone with out the 'puppy' and other dog references at her behavior. Throughout the whole dinner, Nao and Shizuru keep calling her 'pup' or 'puppy' just because her wagging tail and growl. Yet, every time they said 'pup' or 'puppy' she would growl again, earning another giggle from the two.

Laying on her bed she was trying to remember what say was thinking about earlier. 'When will I learn that those two are never EVER going to let me live things down? I really thing that enjoy teasing me too much At the rate they're going, I am going to end up in the hospital with the case of perma-blush.'

"Wait a second! I remember saying that once before! But why?" Dumbfound as to when she last said that word, she flopped back on her bed. 'Maybe a good nights, non intoxicated sleep will help me!' With that said she drifted off into a wonderful undisturbed slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What did you think? **

**Next chapter: Natsuki's dream! Will she figure out why she is being teased to death? What will become of Reito when Natsuki figures it out?**


	5. The dream

-1**This chapter is a dream. I hope this clears some things up.**

**Hope you enjoy ^.^~~~~~~~~~~~**

_'Nat-su-kiiiiiiiiiiiii. Hey Natsuki, where are you?' A short little seven year old, redhead was slowing making her way across the rock garden behind her house, when she suddenly saw a sleeping blue haired girl curled up under a tree. 'There you are! Didn't anyone tell you not to fall asleep during hide 'n' seek?'_

_The little redhead shook the cute little blue headed girl. 'Oi, Mai! What are you doing in my room?' While rubbing her eyes she looked up to see her friend._

_'Natsuki, I am not in your room! We were playing hide 'n' seek and you fell asleep.'_

_'I did? Those Fujino's didn't do anything to me, did they?'_

_'Actually, no. They just went home. I thought I should call you in for dinner.'_

_'Oh' Stretching, Natsuki let a yawn. 'Well then lets go eat.'_

_While following the short red head in their house, Natsuki wondered why her friend was so sad looking. 'Hey Mai, why are you still so sad? I know your parents are gone and all, but you are living with us now. You should be happy! I mean you and I can always play with each other.'_

_'Yeah, I know. But I am worried not about that, Nat. There is something else.'_

_'What do you mean? Did that Nao chick try to get in your pants again? I swear the next time...'_

_'Natsuki! It's not that! It's...'_

_'Then what is it? You don't need to be sad any more or even hide things from me. I am here for you! I won't let anything happen to you.' Natsuki was now in front of Mai with both hands on her shoulders._

_'Well... you no what never mind.' The little redhead turned up face the bluenette with a smile. 'Lets just eat, ok.'_

_'Alright, but you know I am here for you!'_

Shifting in her sleep, Natsuki tried not to let her dream drift to the horrible day Mai came to live with her and her mother. 'Why was I dreaming of that day? Wait a min...' *snore*

_'Hey Mai! Lets get going, or we are going to be late.' Said the bluenette as she walked to the door. It had been seven years since Mai's parents were ran over by the drunk driver, but Mai seemed to be doing alright. She seemed happy from what Natsuki could tell._

_'Alright, I am ready. I hope you don't mind but I asked someone to meet us there.' Mai seemed even more happy than usual, so Natsuki just nodded and they headed out the door._

_As Mai lead the way, she didn't notice how uncomfortable she as making Natsuki feel. Natsuki was being dragged be the hand to the park for the fireworks. 'Lets go Nat! I want you to meet someone.'_

_'Who? and most importantly, why?' As she finished, she was halted right in front of her rival, Reito._

_'Natsuki, this is Reito, my....'_

_'I know this is Reito. After all he is my rival!' The bluenette was twitching her brow._

_'Natsuki let me finish! He is my boyfriend.'_

_'EHHHH!!!!!!' She was too confused. "When did she start dating him? And why him?" She said to herself._

_Mai must have read her mind, because she started to talk again. 'Nat, we have been dating steadily for two years now. I have liked him for awhile now and I know you didn't like him...' pausing for a moment so that her point could get across to her best and most loyal friend. 'But I didn't know how you would react.'_

_'What do you mean? It isn't that I don't like him I HATE HIM!' Natsuki pulled Mai aside to continue in private. 'Look I knew that there was something up with you for awhile now, but I didn't expect you were dating him. Do you remember all the times I fought him?'_

_'Yes, but I like him. He makes me happy.' Mai had the sweetest smile that longed for her boyfriend's love. Natsuki was having a hard time trying to accepting her friends feelings toward her rival, but after seeing the way she looked, she knew she would be defeated. She wanted nothing more than her friend's happiness. Mai needed someone for herself._

_Letting out a long sigh, Natsuki slumped her head. 'Ok, fine, but why didn't you ever tell me? I feel left out of your life right now.' _

_Mai saw the look in her friend's eyes that said that she had won. Knowing full well not to push her luck, Mai just hugged Natsuki with a smile that could light the sky. After the hug, Natsuki slowly put her rebellious angry face on and walked over to her rival._

_'If you ever hurt her I won't hold back like I have done so many times in the past. You hear me!' She was pointing Reito in the face. Reito knew that he was in for a beating later anyways, but just nodded feverishly so not to get punched now._

Natsuki grumbled in her sleep just thinking about her best friend dating her rival. "Why are you doing this to me Mai?" She said in her sleep. Soon enough she flopped over again and was back in her dream world.

_*Gulp* 'Kuga, I know that you just found out about us dating but do you really have to beat me up?'_

_'How will you ever learn that I am serious about my friend's happiness?' She raised her fist as the tall Reito closed his eyes awaiting his punishment. When the expected punch didn't come, he opened his eyes to the site in front of him._

_Natsuki was just staring at him with a puzzled look. 'Oi! What are you doing cowering like that? Be a man. I can't respect Mai's wishes if you keep doing that?'_

'_What? I thought you were going to…'_

_Natsuki cut him of before he could finish. 'Stop! I am only holding back because Mai asked me not to kill you.' She turned around crossing her arms. 'I can't believe I am saying this, but I want you to know… AGH! Why do this have to be so hard!'_

_Reito could only watch as Natsuki was now walking over to a wall. After she punched the wall she began to speak again. 'Thank you for making Mai happy. If it wasn't for you and your family I don't think Mai would have come out of her depression.'_

_Reito was stunned. Here he was looking at the once dangerous and rebellious Kuga, who was now thanking someone. Before he could speak again Natsuki cut him off. 'Don't tell anyone that what just said! If word got around that I was turning into a softy I would lose my rep. AND if that happened I won't hold back just because you are going out with Mai.'_

_Reito could only nod, because he was afraid of having his head getting knocked off. 'I promise I won't. I will do anything in my power to make Mai happy too.'_

'_Ich… You better!' With that said Natsuki just walked off leaving Reito still stunned._

"That's right, Reito!" mumbled the sleeping Natsuki. Natsuki is a really sound sleeper, but she sure does talk a lot in her sleep. (Wait is that a thumb in her mouth? Good, gosh lets just get back to her dream).

'_Mai, I know that I said that I would go with you, but there is no way in HELL that I am putting THAT on.' The bluenette was pointing to the yukata the red head was holding._

'_But Nat, it is only for a little while.'_

' _I said no and that's final, and we are taking my bike so dress for it.'_

'_Natsuki, why are you being mean? Ok, fine, lets go.'_

_After a fifteen minute ride, Natsuki and Mai found themselves in front of a rather large estate. The large gate in front of them was opening up to a brick walk way that lead to the mansion ahead. On the path they could see Reito and his sister Mikoto walking toward them._

'_Hi there Mai' yelled the short spiky haired girl. 'Welcome!' She ran up to grab Mai and began dragging her toward the door._

'_I am glad you found this place alright.'_

'_Yeah, well, Mai gave me the directions. After all, I didn't know that she has actually been here before.' The bluenette shot the handsome man a glare, then growled._

'_Hey! It wasn't my idea. I was going to ask you if it was ok to date her, but she would not let me tell you.' Reito was backing up frantically waving his hands._

'_I told you I wasn't going to hit you anymore. So, why are you doing that?'_

'_Force of habit.' Reito was now rubbing the back of his head._

'_Whatever!' The bluenette twitched her brow at him. She was trying hard not to jump on him and start beating the crap out of him. 'Let's just get inside. I need to get out of this heat.'_

_Once inside, Natsuki watched as Mai was smiling and playing with little Mikoto. She studied Mai's smiling face. "She hasn't been this happy in a long while." Natsuki thought to herself._

'_Hey, Reito, why don't you show Natsuki your dojo. I am sure she will love it.' Mai finished with a wink._

"_Some thing is up. What is going on here?" Natsuki just followed Reito to the dojo, while trying her best not to question what her friend was up to._

'_Here it is.' Reito said with a smile on his face. _

_Natsuki was actually quite shocked. She had not set foot in a dojo in a years, because her mother moved shortly after Mai had came to stay with them. Natsuki knew that her mother could no longer take care of the place so she moved them to a smaller house that was easier to care for. Though she was dojo-less Natsuki still fought for her Kuga dojo name. Nothing was more important than pride._

'_Hey you want to go a few rounds?' Reito's suggestion was eagerly accepted by Natsuki as she saw that he had a change of clothes in his hand._

'_Sure!' About the same time she saw two other girls come in from the far side of the dojo with Mai and Mikoto following right after. Natsuki didn't pay much attention to the four new arrivals. She took the clothes from Reito and went to were the bathroom was to change._

_When she came back, she was shocked to see that Reito was still in his normal clothes. 'I thought that we were gonna fight? Why are you in those clothes still?'_

'_Ah, yes. About that…' Reito was interrupted the redhead to the right of him._

'_I am going to fight you. I have heard a lot about you, actually. I have been waiting for chance to fight you. After all, you are the one that Reito keeps getting beaten up by.'_

'_Ehh? Who are you?'_

'_I am Fujino Nao, Reito's cousin. Now are we going to fight?' Nao just took a swing at Natsuki, but was too slow. Natsuki quickly gain the upper hand by grabbing the arm that was just hurled at her and spun it around behind the girl's back._

"_Is this the same Nao? Last time I saw her Mai and I were still little. She has sure filled out in all the right places." Natsuki smiled to herself at her perverted thoughts_

'_You have to be faster than that. Or, did Reito not tell you that I use to teach at my family's old dojo?'_

_Nao took a swift wrap around kick, but was avoided again. Well at least her arm was released and now she could attack again. 'I knew that Reito said you were good, but I didn't expect this.'_

'_Really?' Natsuki was now sporting a grin as she came at Nao with a quick punch then a kick. Nao was unable to avoid the attack because of the amazing speed the other girl had._

_After a few more punches and kicks from both sides, Nao felt that she was about to collapse from fatigue. She had never once laid a hit on this girl and here she was out of breathe and hurting. Just then Nao gathered the rest of her strength and began a final attack, but before she could even get up a chestnut brown hair flew past her._

'_Ara, Nao? You haven't even been fighting that long and you are on the ground out of breathe. Let me take it from here.'_

'_Oaaaa, but sis, I was just getting start.' Nao knew it was a lie. There was no way that she could even move. Every hit Natsuki took made full contact, which was the reason most of her body was numb._

'_And who might you be?' Natsuki was now speaking to the brown haired girl in front of her._

'_My name is Fujino Shizuru. The pleasure is mine. It has been awhile since I saw some worth fighting.'_

"_Shizuru too? What hell is going on here? I haven't seen either of these two in years and now here they are. No less trying to fight me. I wonder why they want to fight me now? They had so many chances in the past. Still they both seem to have grown quite a lot." Natsuki was still staring at the grin the brunette was giving her, so she returned the same devious grin._

'_Ehh? So you want to fight too huh?' Looking over at Mai, Mikoto and Reito she called out. 'Hey Reito why am I fight these weaklings? Don't you have anyone around her worth my time?'_

'_I would be careful if I were you, Nat. Shizuru has a few titles under her belt.' Mai bellowed back._

'_Is that so? Well that doesn't mean a thing.' Turning back to the one call Shizuru, Natsuki started to size up her opponent. "She has a nice body." Natsuki mused to herself. She looked at the smooth skin of the girl's hands and then at the small slender legs. Her arms are rather small too. "This girl is not meant to be a fighter. There is no way. Everything about that body screams girlie girl. How can she ever hope to beat me?" Natsuki let out a small chuckle at the girl._

'_Ara? Are you laughing at me? If you think you are so tough then lets start this match.' Natsuki noticed the change in her voice. It seemed more serious than before. _

_She watched as the girl bowed slightly and mimicked the bow. Then they were off. Shizuru threw a punch faster than she thought. With just barely enough time to block it, Natsuki brought her hand up to push it away. Before long there was a hasty kick swing at her head._

_Natsuki ducked and jumped away. Natsuki saw her chance to strike so she took it. Right about the time her fist was about to make contact with her opponent, Shizuru dodge it and placed a nice large fist into Natsuki's left cheek._

_Wiping away some blood from her lip, Natsuki took the time to congratulate Shizuru. 'You are better than you look. I guess I have to get serious now.'_

'_Thanks, but it looks like you aren't as good as you thought.' This made Natsuki's face redden with anger. "How dare she say that! She is going to pay for that!" Natsuki said to herself._

_Mai, Mikoto, Nao, and Reito just watch the two go at it. Punch for punch and kick for kick, the two seemed equal. That is until Natsuki finally pinned Shizuru to the ground. A smile grazed the bluenette's face as she leaned closer to the brunette to make eye contact before flaunting._

'_I see… that… I have gained the upper hand.' Natsuki said between her heavy breathing. On the contrary, Shizuru was not going to go out like this. She had too much pride to be put down by this delinquent. She struggled against the confinements of her capture when and idea hit her._

_*Smooch*_

_Everyone's mouth dropped even Natsuki's. Taking the confusion to her advantage, Shizuru rolled over and pinned Natsuki to the floor. It took Shizuru a moment to realize that she had made the bluenette pass out._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Natsuki woke up when she felt cold water splash her face. 'Ah, you up. We thought we lost you.' Said Mai, seeming to be the only person in the room with her._

'_What happened to me? Why am I in a kendo outfit?'_

'_You mean you don't remember that you just had a right with Nao and Shizuru?'_

'_Who? What are you getting at? Last thing I remember is bring you to Reito's house for you two to hang out. Why are you talking about a fight?'_

'_She must have hit you too hard or something.'_

'_Mai you aren't making any sense!'_

'_Kuga!' Turning her head to the corner of the room to see two more people walking into the room._

'_Who are you? And please call me Natsuki.'_

_The redhead and brunette took confused glances at each other and then to Mai._

'_Don't look at me. You are the one that hit her too hard, or maybe it was the…'_

'_Ara? Lets not get into all that happened.' Turning to the confused bluenette. 'My name is Fujino Shizuru and this is my sister Nao. We just got done having a nice sparring match with you and you passed out. I think I is all my fault. I must have damaged your head.'_

"_Shizuru? Nao? These are the two cousin that I once played with back when Mai and I were younger? There is no way! If these are really them… Ehem… they really have grown. This seems very nostalgic…" Natsuki was still astonished that she could not remember what had happen, but was forced out of the train of thought when Nao spoke._

'_What my sister is trying to say is,' The bluenette shifted her eyes to the redhead. 'that we never meant to hurt you. This was suppose to be all fun and games.'_

'_We're sorry!' Both Nao and Shizuru bowed their heads._

'_Ehh? What for? It was my fault for not blocking!' Natsuki was rubbing the back of her head as a sweat drop formed on her head. 'I tell you what. If you feel that strongly about it, will you let me at least take a bath? And maybe feed me? I might not remember what happened, but I feel sweaty, gross, and hungry.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The two girls took Natsuki to a large bath were they could all bathe, including Mai and Mikoto. In the bath, Natsuki sat on in the middle between the two sisters. She could not recall actually sitting next TO them, no they came to sit next to her._

'_So, what do you want to eat?' asked Mikoto._

_The question was ignored because Natsuki was being smothered by a redhead and a brunette. "These girls are getting too close! Have they not heard of personal space?"_

_*blush*_

'_Ara, let me wash your back for you Natsuki-chan.' Natsuki felt a hand run down her back and suddenly tensed up._

'_Then let me wash your hair for you.' Hissed Nao who was playing with the hair near Natsuki's ear. _

_The bluenette was almost purple from the snaking hands._

'_Ara, she looks so cute when she blushes.' Natsuki turned sharply towards Shizuru who was giggling._

'_I agree.' Natsuki looked over at Nao who was letting her breasts come out a little too much from her towel._

_Natsuki jolted her head forward so that her fantasy would not get the better of her. "Ok, breathe Natsuki, breathe. They are only helping you because of what they did to you, and nothing more. They aren't trying to seduce you. But, look at those breasts, that creamy skin, those gorgeous legs, those…SNAP OUT OF IT!! You can't do this. I can't take much more of this." _

_Natsuki turned slightly to see that Mai and Mikoto were getting ready to leave. 'Hey, where are you two going?'_

'_We are done so we are going to go make some food. What would you like?'_

'_How about some ramen? What do you think Nat-su-ki?' Nao mused._

_Natsuki nodded and looked over to Shizuru who was also nodding. With that Mai and Mikoto disappeared. "Wait Mai, don't leave me hear with them." Natsuki screamed in her head. "Ok, so I know I need to go to the doctor after this. First for my head, but second for this hot feeling all over my face. Ever since I saw these to in here, my face has been nothing but hot. It must be the hot water. Yeah, that's it! Maybe it will go done once I am out of the bath. But what if it doesn't" Natsuki was mentally pulling at her face now._

'_Ara? She is blushing again! Isn't she cute?'_

' _I hope we can make this a perma-blush. I think it will look soo cute." Said Nao as she was getting out of the water with her sister. _

_Natsuki watched as Shizuru and Nao both went to pick something up at the same time when they bumped heads and let go of their towels. Wide-eyed Natsuki viewed the slow motion relieving of the two beautiful bodies in front of her. _

_# Cleavage #_

_# Full breast #_

_# Flat smooth stomach #_

_And… and… _

_*pluff* (And she was down for the count!)_

'_Natsuki?'_

'_Nat-su-ki!'_

"Nat-su-ki!"

"Natsuki?"

Opening her eyes she saw bright green ones staring at her own emeralds.

"You know you are talking in your sleep right?" Nao said putting a smile on her face.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!!?!?!?!"

**What do you think?**

**Please R&R.**


	6. The run

-1**Yeah for chapter 6. Ok, I know you don't want Reito to come to untimely death, but Natsuki just remembered who she was living with, and it is all thanks to Reito.**

**Let's find out what happens ^.^~~~~~~~~~~~**

"EHHHHHH!!???!?!?!?"

Nao jumped back a little. She was not expecting Natsuki to scream like that. "Why are you always this loud when you wake up? I was just coming in here to wake you and to see if you wanted to join us for breakfast."

"It's not like I asked to be woken up. Besides, you are the one that was right up in my face this morning. You don't have to get that close to me, you know that!"

Nao was still sitting on Natsuki's bed, but decided not to get up. Instead she leaned closer like the vixen she was, while presenting her cleavage to the blushing bluenette. "Ah, but I wanted to make sure you woke up to something nice." Nao had her seductive grin on.

Natsuki was speechless at the sight of breasts coming toward her. She could only gawk. 'HELLO!! EARTH TO NATSUKI!! Quit staring or you will be teased again!' Her thoughts were telling her to stop, but she couldn't. Was this the same Nao that she just fought with in her dream! 'No it was more like my memory.' Natsuki deliberated in her head.

Natsuki thoughts were wheeling so fast, that she thought she was going to over heat. Collecting herself, she did the other thing she could think of, RUN! 'I have to get out of here. I need to get these thoughts out of my head.' With that, Natsuki jumped from the bed and grab some clothes, dashing out of the apartment.

Coming out of Natsuki's room, Nao saw a quizzically glare from her sister. "I don't know." was all Nao said with a shrug.

"Ara? Well I hope you didn't scare her again." Turn around to go back into the kitchen Shizuru yelled back at Nao. "Nao, will you please pull your shirt up, and quit being so shameless."

"I can't help it if the girl scares easily."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the track around the apartment, Natsuki was still running. She need to just get away from the "troublesome twosome".

'What was I thinking when I moved in here? I should have met my roommate first. If I had known it was those two I would have never agreed. Then again, why is it so bad that I am around them.' Natsuki had no idea where she was going, she was just running while she thought to herself.

'It's not like they have done anything wrong to me. No, wait! That's not right. Yes, they have. They have teased me nonstop since I got here, and they have gotten within my bubble. I don't know what to do anymore.' She made a sharp turn and started to head up a hill.

'Then there was that dream last night. It was as if all my memories were coming back to me. I had totally forgotten about the day… I was rush to the hospital after I received a strong blow to the head. The doctor also said that I was suffering from light headedness due to blood loss. Why did I lose so much blood that day, anyways?' She stopped at the stop of the hill to question herself.

'Oh yeah, that's right. Those two let their towels fall off in the bath. GOD I WAS SUCH AN IDIOT THEN! But they were so… ehem… Get your thoughts out of the gutter Natsuki. You know this is why you are out here running in the first place!' She started her jog again went a realization hit her.

"That was my first kiss!" She said aloud as her knees collapsed under. making her fall to the ground. "She stole my first kiss." She was now whimpering through her hands on her face.

"NAT! What are you doing over there?" Came a familiar voice.

It was Mai, and she looked like she was carrying a box of food. Behind her was… was…

"REITO!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Natsuki roared as she ran after him.

Reito had no time to react before he was punched in the face. As he was falling toward the ground, he was yanked back up by the collar.

"What the HELL were you thinking getting me to move in with those two. Do you even know what they have done to me?" Natsuki was about to take another hit when Mai stopped her.

"I told you not to take it out on him, Nat! It was my fault for asking him. Now will you put him down!" Mai had a flustered look on her face. Natsuki did as she was told and put him down, even though she pushed him down.

"Mai, you knew this would happen didn't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"I can believe that you don't remember what happened?" Right as Natsuki finished she gave off a puppy pout from her eyes. This told Mai that her memory had come back to her.

"I didn't think that you would remember. Even Reito agreed with me, too. You know it has been five years since it happened."

Reito was getting of the ground with the help from Mai. He rubbed his face and turned to face Natsuki, bowing. "I am sorry for doing this to you, but please, I thought that this was for the best. I thought you needed a little change in your life."

Natsuki let a growl escape her mouth as she crossed her arms. "I knew that you were up to your old tricks. But why now? What makes you think that this is for the best?"

Before Reito could answer they were broken up by the sound of Nao and Shizuru coming down the stairs. "Ara, well since everyone is here lets have some breakfast." A Smile graced her lips as she spoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the table, Nao was sitting close to the right of Natsuki while Shizuru to her left. 'Once again, why are they this close!' Natsuki screamed in her head.

"I can see that you guys have been getting to know each other rather well." Reito had a grin on his face that made the bluenette want to punch him.

"Ara, we sure are. After the party and all that followed, Nao and I helped her unpack. It was rather fun to get to talk to her."

"Like hell you helped me. All you two did was come in and distract me every few minutes." Natsuki's brow twitched at the now pouting Shizuru.

"Did Natsuki not like that I brought her water or even those cookies?" Natsuki was starting to panic. 'Why is this girl so damn cute when she pouts? I can't believe that I upset her.'

"No no! I didn't mean that. With you two coming in every few minutes it was hard to put things up."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Questioned Nao with a grin.

Thank god Natsuki didn't have to answer. Prior to opening her mouth, Reito butted in. "You know that I have been cutting back on the tricks I use to play on you, right Natsuki?

Natsuki gave Reito a death glare before answering. "I know, but I am never going to get use to you being this nice after all that you have done."

Mai giggled. "Hey Reito you remember the time you sent the ducks after her. Oh, wait what about the basketball team accident."

"Oh, yeah. I remember you telling me about that one." Nao was giggling now, too.

"Mai, nothing could top the time with the buttons." Reito snickered back. Natsuki was not amused. 'Anything, but the button story! Oh, that one… I was not able to live that one down for months.' Then she heard it.

" 'EH! My shirt! What have you done!'" Natsuki turned to her left to she the chuckling Shizuru holding her side.

"Oi! It wasn't that funny!" It was too late now. Once again, she was center of her friend's entertainment. She was trying to find away out of this mess when an idea hit her. With a sly smirk she began. "Looks who's talking. This is coming from the same girl that was too embarrassed to lose to me that she kissed me instead."

Shizuru went pale. She never thought that she would get called out for what happened. Then she turned slightly pink at the fact that she actually kissed Natsuki.

"HA! I knew it! She did remember." Nao blurted out. "Now, you are in for. I am sorry Natsuki, I never knew my sister would resort to such behavior."

Reito had to have a go at it too. "Nao, you know she only did it because she was too full of pride to let her crush win." Shizuru suddenly snapped out of her own little world to glare at cousin who was grinning.

Shizuru twisted her head to her now crying-from-laughter sister. "Ara, you know you shouldn't laugh like that Nao. It isn't lady like. Remember, you are the one that want to strip her down, the other night and have your way with her. What was it you said to me? Oh yeah. 'I have been waiting five long years for this.'"

Nao stop laughing and glared at Shizuru. The intense stare caused the other people in the room to get cold shivers down their backs. However, no one seemed to notice that Natsuki had turned white at the mention of both girls having feelings for her.

Next thing anyone knew Natsuki was gone again. Out the door, down the stairs, and on to the trail behind the apartment again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'Ok what the hell happened back there?' Natsuki could only imagine what Nao could have done to her. 'No! They told me that nothing happened. I even check my body to make sure there were no marks. There is no way that they would have done anything to me.'

Her feet were just gliding along the path going which ever way they felt like. It wasn't as if their owner was going to decide the way. 'Ok, I have to think of a way out of this mess. There is no way that I am going to be able to live here with these two. AND I can just date them, they are sisters. If I date one the other will get jealous, but if I stay here it will feel awkward. Wait, why am I thinking about dating them?'

An hour passed as the internal conflict raged on. 'Ok, I think I got it. When I get to the apartment, I will ask them to stop coming on to me. I need to sit them down and tell them how I feel. I need to be forward with them.' As she neared her door to the apartment she sighed. 'God, give me strength.'

She push down on the handle and went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a eerie feeling of quietness about the place. 'Why does it seem so creepy?' Natsuki asked herself. She saw that Nao's and Shizuru's shoes where on the floor near the door, but Mai's and Reito's were gone.

Looking up she saw to figures sitting at the kitchen table. "Welcome back, Natsuki." The one with redhead spoke first.

"We need to have a talk." The brunette signaled for Natsuki to sit down. She did as she was told, and sat at the round table.

Then the conversation began. "We want to apologize for our behavior." Nao spoke with only a sincere voice. She wasn't trying to seduce her at all. No cleavage, no wink, not even an attempt to make Natsuki blush. Nothing but an honest voice.

"We have talked it over, and we promise not to continue like we have been. We were just playing with you." said Shizuru. "Oh, and about the 'stripping you down thing', that was not what Nao sad the other night. She said that about something else. I just thought I would tease her."

Nao looked at her sister dumbfounded, but caught herself so that she could finish the conversation. "I thought I told you not to repeat that. It was bad enough that I black out too the other night." Turning her attention to the confused Natsuki, she continued. "As of this moment, we are going to stop the games. We know that you are trying to settle in here, so please forgive us."

Natsuki was surprised to see both the redhead and brunette were bowing their heads in defeat. Nothing could have prepared Natsuki for this, but she had to break this silence.

"I see." 'Is that all you can say you idiot! Look at them! They are pouting and hanging their heads. They BOTH look so cute!! You can't just leave them like this.' Natsuki was battling with her thoughts as she tried to come up with something better.

"Ok, I give in. The truth is that I really like the attention." 'What are you saying? What happened to Miss I-will- kick-your-ass-Kuga?' Natsuki shook her head to clear it. "I don't understand myself. All I know is that I am actually enjoying my time here with you two. I just don't know get you two, though."

Natsuki could feel the sweat drop on her head when both the sisters looked up. They had a look of mischievousness in their eyes. 'Why are they looking at me like that?'

"Ara? Then it is settle?" Shizuru looked over at Nao and they both grinned.

Little did Natsuki know that she was in for the ride of her life. "What are you two getting at?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, I know that there wasn't much humor in the last two chapters, but I will make it up to you all!**

**Oh, and special thanks to Lahren for correcting my beta's. **

**Also, special thanks to my friend Mawii for looking over this one.**


	7. The news

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! ^.^ **

**I have to admit, I am kind of surprised that people are liking my first FanFic! **blushes****

**However, I want to address some complaints:**

**1) Nao's vixen side is truly that, a vixen. She is the object of temptation.**

**2) Reito is a little bit of a coward. I have my reasons. (He is MUCH better than Tate, though!) *Mai nods***

**3) I know the 'resolution' sucked, but I had something in mind for it in this chapter.**

**But most importantly THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!! ^.^**

**PS: I do not, and will not ever claim to own Mai-hime. But a girl can dream can't she?**

**Please R&R!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Natsuki was feeling rather uncomfortable. She was trying her best to pay attention to her teacher in the front on the room. Sadly her attention was being held by the two giggling girls behind her.

'Why are they giggling now? It was a mistake, wasn't it? Damn those two. Why does it seem they are always around me?' Natsuki scolded to herself.

Though it seems like Natsuki is having a hard time dealing with the "troublesome twosome", she was actually cooping nicely.

Every day was about the same once school started back. In the morning she wake up to a half dress Nao, who made it her job to freak Natsuki out with some sort of sexual innuendo. Then, once the shouting subsided, Shizuru would come in to say breakfast was ready. At the table, the sister's would tease and taunt the poor bluenette until she turned red with anger, or embarrassment, and stormed off.

After storming off, the raven haired woman finished getting ready for her morning practice at the school's track. The only thing that made the morning practice painful, was Nao, who was the pool jump captain. 'Who knew that Nao was one of the best pool jumpers in the region.' (Certainly not Natsuki.) When she found out that she would have to endure more torture from the redheaded vixen, she just about quit the team. Too bad she already signed the papers to her scholarship.

Once the practice was over, she would shower and change for school. On Mondays and Wednesdays, Natsuki would have English and World History, having a nice hour-long break between classes for lunch. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she would have Math and Chemistry back to back, allowing no time for a lunch. Friday was her day off, even though she still had practice in the morning. Around five in the afternoon everyday, she had practice again.

Classes didn't seem that hard for Natsuki, but when she has classes with her neighbors and roommate, things became hard. She had English with Shizuru and World History with both of the sisters, Aoi, Chie, and Haruka. She had Math with just Yukino, the spiky haired genius. Out of all the subjects, chemistry was by far her best, yet most hated subject. Reason being, Nao and Shizuru were her lab partners. ( =.=")

This is where Natsuki is now, chemicals in her hand and all. They weren't volatile or anything, but they were chemicals nonetheless. 'I only grabbed the wrong bottle because I couldn't understand him through his heavy accent. Don't those two know that? And why am I doing this by myself, while they sit behind me doing nothing?'

"Oi! Why don't you two quit laughing and just tell me the next step! Or would you much rather do this yourself?"

"Ara, ara Natsuki. You don't have to get upset over such a little thing. We know it was a mistake."

"The only mistake was me being put with you two."

"Hey, its not like we had a choice. You know as well as we do that you could have been paired with Haruka instead." Nao asserted.

Natsuki shuddered at the sound of being put with the forgetful Haruka. On the first day of class she managed to blow up the chem lab with only baking soda and rubbing alcohol. 'How she did that still remains a mystery.' Natsuki shook her head.

"Ok, ok. Lets just get this over with! I'm starving. What's next?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After class and a large lunch, Natsuki made her way to the locker room with a slow pace.

Thoughts kept coming back to her about the whole 'coming to an understanding' thing three weeks ago.

_Flashback._

_"Where are you two getting at?" Natsuki asked again, still confused at the fact that the sisters were grinning at each other. 'There it is again. They have something they are hiding! I have seen that mischievous gleam before! Well, it was more like Reito giving of that look, but nevertheless, I see that look. Remember they are related. I can NOT over look this!"_

"_Hello? What are you getting at? If you are scheming something, I am going to put an end to it right now!"_

"_Ara, ara, Natsuki. Do you not trust us?"_

"_Natsuki, it's not like we were scheming. We had thought that if you still felt uncomfortable about what happened, we would change roommates. However, since you seem ok with it, then I guess there is no need to ask Aoi and Chie to change apartments." The gleam in Nao's eyes was not mistaken when the bluenette looked at them. 'Ah, yeah, Nao, I know you are lying.'_

_"That's right, Natsuki. We thought it would be for the best." Shizuru crimson orbs had no expression at all, but there was a sweet smile that followed. 'Oh, now that is creepy! Can she really be this good? I can't tell if she is lying.'_

_"Skipping over the fact that you would just move me out of here, what makes you think that I can believe that you are not scheming something? I know that you two helped Reito in those many cruel jokes he played on me. Not to mention that was Shizuru that used dirty handed tactics to win in a fight against me." 'This should spark something. I know it.'_

"_I have to apologize for that. I was just determined to beat you." Shizuru's smile never left her and her eyes pleaded for the apology to be accepted. 'Oh she's good. I guess I have no choice but to trust her. It's Nao who I have to watch.'_

_Shizuru and Natsuki waited for the redheads reply. "What? I have nothing to say. I can't make her believe in something if she suspects me. But I can't say that I will back off. She is just too cute to watch blush. Don't you agree, sis?" _

'_What the hell Nao? You like seeing me blush? You flirt! You're the one that runs around in a spaghetti strap tank top with no bra. How can I not blush at the indecency you let flop around? But, oh are they worth looking at! Wait… What the hell am I thinking. I can't be thinking like that! Now I am a pervert'_

_Natsuki failed to see the twinkle in crimson orbs looking at her. Before Natsuki was able to protest aloud at the redhead and her suggestive behavior, Shizuru cut her off._

"_You know as well as I do Nao, that we have to back off. We have to keep to our promise and stop our games. So, I will not hesitate to stop you in your advancements toward Natsuki. A promise IS a promise." Shizuru got up from the table and went to the fridge._

_Nao had a look of suspension as she watched her sister. 'What are you thinking Nao? What is it that you know that I do not?' Natsuki surveyed the Redhead a little longer before she spoke._

"_Hey Shizuru, are you about to cook dinner?"_

"_Yes I am. Is there anything you want, BESIDES mayonnaises?"_

"_Not really. What about you Nao?" Natsuki took the sudden jerk from Nao meant that she had been thinking about something. 'What are you up to Nao?'_

"_Oh, yeah, I forgot. I told Aoi and Chie that I would go out to eat with them. Maybe another time." Nao got up from her seat and stared at Natsuki waiting for eye contact._

_Once she had the contact that she was looking for, she nodded toward the door. 'What is this girl thinking? Does she want to talk to me or something? I don't know if I should follow her, but it is worth investigating. Maybe I can figure out what she is up to.'_

_Reluctantly, Natsuki got up from her chair. "I will walk you out, Nao. I want to make sure I look the door this time. I only hope that you don't have a key. I would much rather keep you locked out."_

_Nao, opened the door and turned around and whispered, "I wanted to let you know that my sister does still have feelings for you." Nao brow frowned in anger. "If you play with her emotions I will rip you to pieces, pup."_

"_Is this some kind of joke? Your sister can't have feelings for me." Natsuki hissed back._

"_If you don't believe me, think back. She said she would STOP me from flirting with you. She also can't keep eye contact with you for more than two seconds before she turns her head to hide her blush. Aaaand, what Reito said was true. She was embarrass to be beaten by her crush. Didn't you see her reaction when he said that?"_

_Natsuki could not reply. She did not notice…At all. _

"_I trust that you will not tell her what I said?" Wide eyed, Natsuki just nodded. "Good. Good night sis! See you in the morning."_

"_Night, Nao!"_

_Nao looked back at the still baffled bluenette and pointed her figure in warning. "Remember what I said." And with that, Nao shut the door._

_Flash Back End_

"If what she said was true, then…" Natsuki trailed off as she stood in front of her locker. 'That night, I DID notice it all. The way she turned her head after every time we made eye contact. Even the way she would shy from my hand lightly grazing her own.'

The raven hair girl banged her head on her locker and slumped down onto the floor. "Why me? I don't even know how I feel about her."

"About who?" Natsuki jumped. She didn't think that anyone was there. Practice didn't start for another hour.

"Over here, Natsuki." Called the voice. Natsuki turned around to she Chie standing behind her. "Who is 'her'?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were just talking to yourself about not knowing how you feel about 'her'. Who is 'her'?" 'What am I going to say? I can't tell Chie about what happened. She'd tell everyone.'

"I don't know what you are talking about." Natsuki twisted her head to hide her blush.

"Ah, don't want to tell me. Well, I suppose you have the right not to trust me. I'm the gossip queen after all. Then again, I might already KNOW all about IT."

The bluenette crossed her arms leaning her back on her locker. "I doubt it!" She growled.

"You want to bet? I'm rooming with her sister you know."

'What the hell? I hope she hasn't spread this around.'

"Don't worry. I haven't told a soul, well, other than Aoi. But you can trust us. Listen, I know you are confused, and possible anxious." The dark haired woman sat down and crossed her legs. " 'Does she really like me?' 'What will happen?' and all the other 'What if's.' I have been through them too."

"Tch, What do you know?"

"I know a lot. I know that you have been hit on by both men and women. I know that you have turn them all down. I know that you really care about Mai, and will do anything to protect and care for her. I know that you LET 'her' get under your skin, while you scold 'her' sister for it. I notice how you are slumping over in defeat."

Natsuki shot up to straight. "How the hell do you know all that?" She barked.

"I told you I know a lot. Maybe you should ask 'her' out on a date? You can see how you really feel about 'her' after spending time with 'her' outside of your apartment and school." Chie left a moment of silence so that the bluenette could think.

The dark haired woman stood up. "Anyways, that is not why I'm here. Starting today, you are going to be practice hurdles. Captain thinks that will help you with your speed. And after you are done, you will join me and the relay team for some hand off drills."

Natsuki was trying to grasp what the dark haired woman told her. "What are you saying? That I am on the relay team now? Don't they have to stay later at the practices?"

"Yup, that's right. Coach and captain said that you have been improving in speed lately. I think it has to do with not eating mayo as much."

"What the hell? It's not like mayo was the thing that was slowing me down."

"Then what was it? Your heavy heart? Has it been lighted since you met the love of your life?" Chie was mocking the bluenette as she tried to grab her. "Oops, too slow. Maybe it was a mistake to let you on the team."

Natsuki lunged at Chie again, but missed causing her to tumble to the floor. "I'm going to get you for that!" Natsuki got up from the floor quickly to see where the dark haired woman went. A snicker sounded as the bluenette heard a door open and shut. "Yeah, you better run, coward!" She yelled. 'Damn that girl!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was uneventful for the new member of the relay team. She was extremely tired though. Normally should would have gotten home around seven to have dinner, but tonight being her first time practicing relay, she was home at eight.

"Damn that Chie! Why was I chosen for relay?" Natsuki slid down in her chair at the kitchen table. She let her head fall back and her eyes shut.

"Ara? My Natsuki seems depressed is everything ok?"

'Did she just claim me? Maybe I'm just hearing things. I am really tired.'

"Yeah, just tired, Shizuru. I never thought that I would have this little energy after practice." The bluenette pulled her head back up to look at the food in front of her. She saw that Shizuru had placed the mayo next to her plate.

'Oh, thank god! I don't think I would have the energy to get up get it.'

"Well then eat up. I don't want my Natsuki to be become weak from not eating." Shizuru smiled and walked toward her bedroom.

'There it was again. She did just call me "My Natsuki" right? No it can't be. I'm just over tired that's it.'

By the time she was done, Shizuru had finished her shower and was sitting on the couch reading a book. Natsuki put her plates in the sink and turned to face the wet haired brunette on the couch. 'She looks hot with that wet hair.' Her eyes shift down to follow the curves on the body in front of her.

'Look at the way her night kimono lightly sits on her chest and the way is sways out enough to allow her hips to bend. Her legs look to delicate bent up under her. So creamy and smooth.' Natsuki mentally slapped herself to get her perverted mind off of the beauty's assets.

"H-h-hey Shizuru?" She stuttered.

The red eyes shot up to look at green ones. "Yes, Natsuki?"

"Umm, well… ah….yeah… Never mind." 'WHY! Why can't I just ask her out? WHY?!?!'

There was a quizzically look that came from the brunette. "Is something wrong Natsuki?"

"No it's nothing. Sorry, I am just a little too tired. I think I will go to bed now." Natsuki started to turn when she felt a warm hand grab her wrist.

"Wait. I know you're tired, but I wanted to ask you something. You don't have practice tomorrow do you?" The raven haired girl curled her head around to face the brunette.

"N-n-no. Why?" She tried hard to shake off her stutter.

"Oh, it's nothing. I wanted to see if you wanted to get out and do something tomorrow. I know I have been dying to get out of this place. I need to get some fresh outside of school and this apartment."

"Sure. Why not? I have been needing a break myself. What did you have in mind?"

When emerald eyes met crimson, Shizuru twisted her head to hide her blush. 'I seen it! There it is! Maybe she really does like me.'

"I was thinking about a picnic or… something. Maybe we can go shopping." Shizuru's head was still looking away and Natsuki could feel the blush coming upon herself.

"Ah, y-yeah. S-sure." 'Damn it! Quit stuttering!' Natsuki cursed herself.

There was a embarrassing silence as the two avoid glances. Shizuru was the first to recover. Clearing her throat. "Ara? Then I will see you in the morning, ne?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Good night then, my Natsuki."

"Night." The bluenette didn't even notice that Shizuru left her there as she went to her room.

'Tomorrow it is then.' She smiled and walked to her room. 'Wait! Did she just claim me AGAIN? I didn't even notice. I am going to have to talk to her about this… Oh, that night kimono looks so good on her, gah! What the hell, Natsuki. Get it together. You can NOT let yourself become a pervert!'

That night, neither occupant of the apartment sleep soundly because the next day held too many promises.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear that? They are going 'out' tomorrow?" A dark haired woman pushed herself of a door.

"Ah! How sweet!" Said the woman with long brown hair, suddenly clinging onto the dark haired woman.

"Ich. About time, if you ask me. What took her so long?" Hissed the a redhead woman.

"Oh, give her a break. It wasn't easy for me either when I found out Chie liked me." She kissed the woman next to her.

"Hey you wanna follow them tomorrow?" Grinned Chie.

"YES!" Squealed the brunette and the redhead in unison.

**Thanks for the reveiws! **

**Though someone could have told me that I needed to take a look at this one because it didn't post everything. But now it's fixed. **

**Hope you enjoy!**


	8. The 'Date'

-1**Thanks for reading everyone. As I stated in the last chapter, I am going to make this a fun one.**

**I want to give a BIG THANK YOU to my beta Lahren for all their help!!!**

**And Thanks needs to be give to jquackers for their helpful hints.**

**Thanks for all the reviews ^.^ I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't claim to own Mai-hime! (Damn it! p )**

**Please R&R ^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The day started off like any other, except for the presence of Nao. At breakfast, Shizuru informed Natsuki that Nao was in a meeting all day. It didn't bother Natsuki that much; she figured that it would be better if the vixen didn't know about the date. 'Yes, today is Nao free! No sexual innuendo. No arguments. Just me and Shizuru… and her teasing ^.^ Wait do I really enjoy her teasing that much?!'

Around eleven, the two left their apartment and head toward the mall, but unbeknownst to the two, they were being followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After arriving at the mall, Shizuru and Natsuki began shopping at Teavana, Shizuru's favorite tea store.

"Ara, Natsuki, look at this. Isn't it gorgeous?" The bluenette turned around to see Shizuru pointing a cast-iron tea pot that had a wolf and a dragon on it.

"Gorgeous, no. Cool, yes. I really like that wolf."

"Ara? Does Natsuki like wolves then?"

"Actually, I like the canine species in general."

"Oh, I see. I guess that is why Natsuki acts the way she does."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you wag your invisible tail when you see may…nabyez…" Shizuru was cut off by a hand being pressed over her mouth.

"Shhh… Don't let people know that." Natsuki was giving her best puppy pout eyes, even though she had a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"AWW!!! You look like a cute little puppy." Natsuki's blush darkened.

"Oh, shut up! Why did we come in here in the first place?"

"Ara, I wanted to get a glass of tea. They make the best To-Go cups, and it looks like they have new flavors. You want some?"

"I'm not really a tea drinker."

"Trust me. I know you'll like it." Shizuru gave a pout that was irresistible to Natsuki, who sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine. Lets just get out of here, I think people are staring at us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, this doesn't look like much fun!" Moaned a dark haired woman.

"I know! Are they just going to drink tea and chat?" Hissed the redhead.

"You two shouldn't be complaining, instead you should be plotting how to get them closer." The dark haired woman and the redhead turned to stared down the brunette behind them.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Griped the redhead.

"Yeah, Aoi, Nao's right. There is not much we can do. This is a mall after all." Whined the dark haired woman.

"Yeah, but Chie, do you know remember the day you opened up to my feelings?" Aoi leaned in suggestively.

"How can I forget. You gave me a strip tease in the dressing room."

"Ok… Waaayyyy too much for me to know!!" Nao shrieked.

"Oh, Nao, you know we won't do 'that' in front of you. Besides, we need to be thinking about those two." Aoi rested her body on her girlfriend's, pointing to the store across from them.

"You know, Aoi, I think you gave me an idea." Chie kissed Aoi on her forehead.

"Really now? Do tell." Nao raised her brow in curiosity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, this is pretty good." Reasoned the raven haired woman.

"See! I told you." Shizuru grinned playfully.

"Ok, ok! I get it. You know your tea. Now where do you want to go?"

"Lets see… I need to find a new outfit, shoes, and undergarments included. You need anything?"

"Not really. I do need to look into getting some new track shoes for practice… Oh, yeah I almost forgot, I need to get Mai a gift for her birthday next week."

"Ara, thanks for reminding me. I need to get one too. Maybe we can get something together."

"Sure, why not. I'm pretty sure we can find something great to get her." 'Ok, why am I being so nice? Better yet, when did I get this nice?'

"Ara? Hello Natsuki? Did you hear me? I said lets get going." Called the brunette.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I was think about…" Natsuki jogged up to catch up with Shizuru who had already started walking. "… what to get."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aright, here we go." Chie pushed off the wall while holding Aoi's hand, and turn to look at the redhead. "Nao, did you get a hold of your friend?"

Closing her phone with a smirk. "Sure did. She's clocking on now. She'll be waiting for 'em."

"Everything is in motion, lets go watch it unfold." All three made their way to the clothing store that their friends just entered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizuru was smiling sweetly at the raven haired beauty in front of her. She could only watch the way the woman reacted as she walked into the clothing story.

"Oh, wow. I never knew that you liked to shop here, not to mention this is a formal clothing store."

"Ara, but Natsuki, that is what I need. I need to get a new dress for a party my family is planning."

"Oh, I see. Well then I will be over…" The raven haired woman stopped as a sale woman stepped in front her. "Umm, excuse me, but I was.." She was cut off again.

"Welcome to Otomesome. My name is Juliet and I will be your personal shopper today. I take it that you're Miss Fujino." The redheaded Juliet bowed respectfully.

Shizuru nodded. "Yes, I am. I take it that you're going to be with us our entire appointment, Juliet?"

"Yes m'am. What would you like to start with the dresses or the business outfits?"

"I think the dresses will be fine today."

"Yes m'am, Please follow me to your dressing room."

The woman had long red hair similar to the color of Nao's, in fact she reminded Natsuki very much of Nao. However, Natsuki was dragged by the hand to the dressing room before she could protest. Once she was in there, Juliet went to collect the dresses leaving Shizuru and Natsuki alone.

"Ok, I'm so confused?"

"Ara? Did Natsuki not know that you have to make an appointment to shop at Otomesome?"

"No, actually. I don't shop here."

"Ara, I see. Well, Juliet will be back soon with the dresses in any case."

"Ok, but where are you going to try them on?"

"Here, silly. This is the dressing room." Shizuru let out a faint giggle.

"SAY WHAT? You're going to get undressed right here…in…front… of me?" Natsuki's glows bright red. "Oh, sorry. I'll just be leaving then." Before she could leave, Juliet came back in.

"I'm back, Miss Fujino. I think you should start with this one." Juliet had a long purple formal gown laying over her arms. She handed it to Shizuru and went to the nervous bluenette. "M'am, if you will please take a seat over here. You're in the way." Juliet said while dragging the blue haired woman to a bench along the far wall and then pushed her down into the seat.

"Umm… I was about…" Natsuki struggled to get out of her seat, but was pushed back down.

"Don't worry Miss. You're not in the way over here, and you can still see whether or not the outfits look good on your friend."

"But I don't have any fashion sense. Besides, I was about to…" Natsuki was getting annoyed with being pushed back into the seat.

"What do you mean no fashion sense? You are a woman after all. Now sit here while I help Miss Fujino." Juliet pushed Natsuki down one last time before going over to lock the door and help Shizuru with her dress. Natsuki would have gotten up if it wasn't for certain brunette already undressing.

'HOLY SHIT! She's getting naked! Look at the way her slim… NO NATSUKI!!! GET OUT OF HERE!! Why isn't my body responding? Hello? Legs, get up now. Umm.. Hello… Oh God! She… is so… perfect.'

"Ara? Natsuki, I think your nose is bleeding." There was a concerned look in her crimson eyes.

"Oh, miss. Are you ok? You're not dehydrated are you? Here take these tissues and stop the bleeding, and here is some water." Juliet was already passing Shizuru with her prepared supplies.

The raven haired woman was still out of it, but she accepted the tissues and water. 'Ok, talk Natsuki. Say something… ANYTHING!!!'

"Please, Miss, drink some water. This happens all the time with my sister. She gets dehydrated easily."

"Ara, I'm glad we have someone here that knows about nose bleeds. I hope Natsuki is going to be ok." Shizuru gave a troubled pout before returning to her task.

"Don't worry Miss Fujino. You try on the dresses, I will care to the Miss here." Juliet handed the bluenette another box of tissues. "By the way Miss, that dress looks good on you." Giving a little wink.

'Hey Natsuki. That Juliet girl just winked at Shizuru, snap out of it. She's flirting with her.' Natsuki shook her head and then gave Juliet the Kuga death glare and growled. The woman seemed unaffected. 'Ok, what the hell happened? It didn't work. But since I am unable to speak I guess I can't do much. I am such an idiot!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chie, this is spectacular! I think that was her fifth box of tissues."

"I think you're right."

"I still can't believe she hasn't even said anything."

The three mischievous woman were watching from a small crack in the door that Juliet left just for them.

"SIXTH!" Hissed Nao.

"God grief. Do you think that she's going to pass out anytime soon, Chie? That is a lot of blood." Questioned the brunette.

"I don't know. She has gotten tougher lately with all the teasing. Think about how many times a day that girl blushes."

"SEVENTH!!" Snickered Nao. "Hey Chie, Aoi. I bet after the next box she'll pass out."

"You're on, but I guess box ten. What about you Chie?"

"I bet she won't faint at all. Oh, and the terms are the norm. Ok Nao, Aoi?"

"Sure."

"Whatever... Here's the moment of truth. We're on box eight now." The three woman push on the door to watch.

The hellions observed adamantly, and after box twelve they gave up seeing that Shizuru was done trying on her clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the dressing room, the now recovered Natsuki decided to speak. "Oi, Shizuru. Now that you have spent the last hour trying to find the right outfit, can we get going? I need to pick up some shoes, and didn't you say that you need to find some… umm… underwear."

"Ara? That's right. I was thinking about going to Victoria Secret and then to Women's foot locker."

"Sounds good. Don't forget that we still need to find a gift for Mai."

"Ara, you're right. Well, lets get going."

When the bluenette and brunette arrive in the next store, Natsuki took off. She was rambling to herself, but Shizuru seemed amused. She had not notice how much her Natsuki loved lingerie. In fact she named off every collection, also giving the designer, colors, influences and much more.

After leaving, Shizuru couldn't resist her tease. "Ara, if I didn't know any better, my Natsuki seems to be IN love with lingerie."

"Ahh… umm.. Well… you see, I kinda collect…umm…" Natsuki looked down blushing and rubbing the back of her head. 'Why am I blushing? It's nothing that embarrassing. Did she just call me her's again?'

"Well, that is quite interesting, Natsuki. You seem very passionate." Shizuru gave the bluenette a small smile so that the other woman would be more confirmable.

XXXXXXX

"Alright, I know that we couldn't do anything in the last store, but is there anything we can do in this one?." Hissed Nao..

"I think I might have an idea." Aoi answered pulling out her phone.

"Who you calling?" Chie tried to lean in to look at her girlfriend's phone before she was pushed away.

"You'll see." There was a gleam of evil in her eyes as she turned around and walked off. When she came back, the evil gleam was still there. "It's set, so lets watch."

The three woman looked on as Natsuki sat down to try on some shoes that the sales person brought her. About the same time, the shoes on the top shelf began to give way, falling right on top of her head. She fell back on the ground and Shizuru ran to her aid.

They could see that Natsuki gave off a fake laugh trying to shake it off, while Shizuru gave a pout. The brunette examined the bluenette's head and then brushed her fingers over the blue locks, causing the other woman to blush. The two stared at either other for only a couple second before the sales staff came running to help the two up and clean the mess.

"You know, this is really starting to get annoying. I thought you had an idea to push them together, Aoi."

"Nao, be patient. I was trying to see what Shizuru would do if Natsuki got hurt."

"Well, as you can see, it wasn't much."

"Yes, but did you see the way they looked at each other?"

"Nao, if you didn't noticed, they started to lean in before they were interrupted." Stated Chie.

"Whatever, you two. What's next since this turned out to be a disaster?"

"It wasn't a disaster, just a test. They're heading to Spencer's it looks like."

Chie and Aoi grinned at each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am Chie."

"EH? You want to fill me in!" Bellowed an angry redhead.

Ignoring the steam coming from the redhead's ears, Aoi and Chie grabbed her wrists and pulled her with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Shizuru, why are we here? I thought we where looking for something for Mai."

"Ara, we are looking for Mai. I wanted to come here to see if they still have it."

"Have what?"

"A karaoke mic."

"Oh ..." Natsuki was cut off as something fell on her head knocking her to the ground. "Oi, what just hit me?" She sat up and looked around finding the object. Her vision was blurry so she was having a hard time figuring out what the item was. 'It looks like a water bottle and feels like rubber.' Her eye sight started coming back to her. "WHAT THE HELL!"

She frantically looked around to see that she was in the 'Adult section' of the store. She flung the item in her hand to the ground and stumbled to her feet.

"Fu Fu Fu, Natsuki. Were you hurt by that thing." Shizuru caught Natsuki off guard as she pointed to the 'thing' rolling around on the floor.

"It's not what it looks like!" Natsuki was deep purple and had a trickle of blood coming out of her nose.

"Natsuki, I wasn't suggesting anything. I was trying to see if you were alright." The brunette smiled softly as she wiped the blood off the other woman's face.

"Ah.. Umm.. I wasn't saying that you were…" The raven haired woman shook her head to get her mind set back. "Did they have the mic?"

"Ara, it's right here."

"Then lets just pay for it and get out of here." Natsuki grabbed the mic and walked to the register.

In the back of the store, three women were blue from silent laughter.

"Humph! That was priceless." The redhead toppled over on to the floor.

"Oh, god. That was almost too much." Chie was putting away her phone after saving her new pictures.

The brunette took a deep breath before saying anything. "Ok… Ok… That was great. Now, let's not lose them. They're already on the was to the park."

The two other women were still chuckling, but nodded and followed the brunette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the park, the three mischievous women lurked in the shadows.

"There is no why she can be this dense. Shizuru is practically grabbing at her hand. Will you just take it already!!?? AH!" Hissed a very angry redhead.

"Calm down Nao! You don't want them to hear us." Whispered the brunette.

"Nao, just wait. This will work, I'm sure of it, especially after seeing the almost kiss earlier."

"It better work, otherwise I might just drug..."

"NAO!" Hissed the other two women, cutting her off.

"What? It's just a thought." She shrugged innocently.

"Don't ever mention that again. You could cause more damage than help."

"Aoi's right. And you complain about Natsuki being an idiot. What the hell are you thinking? Wait, don't answer that." Chie put her hand up and shook her head.

"Ok, fine. You win. I won't mention that again."

"Good! Now just shut up and watch what happens." Mused Chie.

The three squished together against the tree they were next to, and looked out. They watched as the couple spread out their blanket and sat down. The chestnut beauty was giving a sandwich to the raven haired girl when all of a sudden a ball hit the woman's head. This caused Natsuki to collapse onto Shizuru's lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natsuki?"

The groggy bluenette slowly opened eyes. 'Why is everything so blurry? Why does my head hurt?'

"Ara? Natsuki you're finally awake. I didn't think that ball would have knocked you out." She softly stroke the blue head in her lap.

"Ball?" Natsuki struggled to get up, but having no strength she feel back down again. "Gah. My head hurts."

"Here my Natsuki. I have an ice pack for you." Shizuru placed the ice pack on the head in her lap. "It must have been all that blood lose from earlier and the other blows to the head that made you black out."

"Eh? What do you mean blacked out?" Natsuki was looking up at Shizuru. 'She looks like an Angel with that sun behind her head. You know this grass is really soft. Boy I'm A.D.D.'

"Natsuki, you were only out a few minutes, and you kind of fell into my lap." She stroked the blue hair again.

"Oh, sorr..." Natsuki tired to get up, but was quickly pushed back down.

"Don't get up. You're not bothering me. Besides, you don't need to be moving around in your condition. Lay down and rest. Keep the ice pack on your head, too." Shizuru smiled sweetly while sounding like a loving mother (or just plain Lover).

"Oh... but..."

"No buts, Natsuki. Closes your eyes and rest. We have no where to be." She brushed the blue hair a few more times to comfort the woman in her lap.

'Why can't I just say no? I think it is that smile that keeps me from resisting.' "Yes m'am." She closed her eyes.

The brunette giggled and went back to playing with the blue hair. Natsuki fell into a light sleep, but only for a little while until she felt her stomach growl.

Green eyes shot open just in time to see the brunette leaning down to kiss her forehead. 'The warmth of those lips... It was so gentle.' "Oi, what was that for?"

The brunette jumped back at the sudden question and turned her head hiding her pink cheeks. "Umm... I was trying to make your head feel better with a kiss."

The unintentional tease caused the bluenette also blush. "Oh… Umm… Ahh… Well… Lets… Ahh eat."

Shizuru nodded in agreement. "Ara, is my Natsuki hungry?"

"Umm, hum." Natsuki nodded in return while taking the sandwich that was handed to her, again. 'I think I'm going insane, but I swear that she just claimed me… Again. No, I know I am hearing things. Yeah that's it.' "Hey Shizuru?"

"Ara?"

"Did you… Ahh…just now... I mean these sandwiches are good. Thanks." Natsuki blushed for no real reason.

"I'm am glad my Natsuki likes them."

'Ok, that's it. I know I'm not hearing things. She just did it again.' "Oi, Shizuru. Have you been calling me yours?"

"Whatever does Natsuki mean? Is she not MY roommate?"

"Yeah, but… oh never mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the shadows hissed two angry woman.

"Chie! I thought you said that this would work." The redhead spoke first.

"I can't believe that this is all you can come up with." The brunette took a step toward her girlfriend.

"Umm, guys… Please don't. You can't hit this pretty face." Chie gave off her best 'charm' smile, with a wink.

"AWWW!!! I can't hit you when you make that face." Aoi was a sucker for her girlfriend's charm face. She was already kissing Chie's cheek before Nao could say anything.

"I don't give a crap. I want to see some action. I didn't spend my whole day watching these two for nothing. Damn it Chie! You suck as a match maker."

"Don't be so hard on her. Isn't not her fault she sucks, it's mine for not teacher her."

The three woman continued to bicker, while their targets vanished.

"Umm… Guys… I think we lost them." Said Chie underneath Nao's grip on the ground, pointing towards the now empty field.

"Crap, where'd they go. We have to find them." Nao jumped from her position and ran to the spot she last saw her sister and Natsuki. Then she saw a familiar bike ride off into the sunset.

"Oh, hey Chie, Aoi. I think they're heading home." Nao said as she turned around to find no one there. "Chie? Aoi? Where the hell did you two go?" Nao looked around, but sadly, she was all alone. "Damn lesbians!!! They can't keep their libido in check for more than a day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the apartment, the brunette sat on the couch as she waited for her roommate to get out of the bath room. When she finally did, Shizuru got up and hastened toward the bluenette before she could get into her room.

"Hey, Natsuki?"

"Hum?" The woman's head flipped up to look at the ever so close red eyes.

"Good night." Shizuru smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss on the other woman's cheek. "And thanks for today, even though you kept getting hurt." She winked and walk into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Ahh… Good night to you… too." Natsuki quietly replied. She reach up to touch the spot where the kissed touched. 'The was just was soft was the last one she gave me.' She thought before turning for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, I know I am not very depictive. I'm not very talented with my words in any case. Anyways, I hope you liked it. It took me a long time to decide what I wanted to do. After writing 5 different versions, I settled with this one.**

**Please R&R**

**Omake**

~Chie laughing and pointing~

Natsuki: What are you laughing at?

Chie: ~wipes tear away~ Over there.

Natsuki: ~sees Nao in a dog suit sitting in front of a half eaten bowl of mayo and Aoi dress in a mouse outfit pole dancing (badly)~ What the hell is going on here?

Chie: ~takes deep breath~ They lost a bet, and the terms of the bet is whoever loses has to do the one thing they hate the most.

Shizuru: Ara! I see. Nao hates dogs and mayo. Aoi hates mice and pole dancing.

Natsuki: ~In shock, but points and laughs at Nao~ OMG NAO! You look ridiculous! How's the Mayo?

Nao: ~hisses~ Damn you mutt!!!

Natsuki: That's not how a dog behaves ~holds sides trying to hold in laughter~

~Chie and Natsuki hold on to each other laughing~

Nao: ~throws mayo bowl at the two, missing~ Shut it!

Shizuru: So what bet did you lose.

Chie, Nao, and Aoi: ….

Natsuki: Huh?

Shizuru: Why so quiet?

Chie, Nao, and Aoi: ~start creeping backwards~

Natsuki: Oi! Why do you all look so guilty?

Shizuru: Did you do this to MY Natsuki?

Chie, Nao, and Aoi: ~sweat drop~

Natsuki: WHY I OUTA…

Shizuru: Kiyohime.

Chie, Nao, and Aoi: ~ Scream and run away~


	9. Mai's Party

-1**This chapter took a lot out of me. Once again… I made a few versions of this one too. The first part is a Natsuki monologue… Anyways, here you go. I hope you enjoy.**

**This chapter had some things from 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime, no matter how much it kills me. *tear* Oh, and I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya either.**

**Thank you for the reviews. If you see any errors, sorry. Let me know and I will fix them.**

**Please R&R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^.^**

'Today is Mai's birthday, and it has already been a week since Shizuru and I's "date". Since that day I have noticed strange patterns in ALL of my friends. Eccentricities, if you will. And not just with my friends, but myself as well.

'Eccentricity #1: Nao and her behavior. Let me explain: Her sexual-innuendo acts have ceased around her sister, but when she has me alone she starts them up again; as if she is trying to seduce me. Then her sister will come into the room and she'll begin to call me a pervert for "looking at her", or "saying inappropriate things", or even "touching her", (_which are completely and utterly false! I am going to kill that con artist one of these days_). She also acts all nice and sweet with me around her sister, then turns around and verbally abuses me for looking at her sister with a "perverted look" (_that I don't have!). _Better yet, there are the times she starts a casual conversation, then starts insulting me for no given reason… Can you say bipolar much?

'Eccentricity #2: Mai: she hasn't stopped asking me about Shizuru. Ever since I told her about the so called "date", she calls at least twice a day to "talk", which inevitably leads her to talking about Shizuru. No matter how much I protest, she continues. Saying that we look so cute together (_How does she even know? She hasn't even been around!!_), and how much calmer I seem around her (_once again... I haven't seen her since I moved in!). _She also goes as far as "Why don't you just kiss her?".

'Eccentricity #3: Chie and Aoi: they are plotting something! (_I KNOW IT!_) Every day since the "date", they come over just to sit on our couch. They just sit there.. literally! Ok, they sit and giggle... Still, it's disturbing. Every time I or Shizuru ask what's so funny, they reply with "Oh, it's nothing", or "Chie heard a good joke", or "Aoi you insufferable flirt". How can I trust what they say when the are looking at me and/or Shizuru when they start giggling? At times, Nao joins them, which leads me to believe that those three MUST be plotting something. Isn't it obvious? They whisper, look up toward me and/or Shizuru, then giggle. ARGH! They are so annoying!

'Eccentricity #4: My clumsiness appears to be at an all time high. I seem to trip randomly throughout the day, especially around Shizuru. I try my hardest to not act like a fool in front of her, though it never fails. Some of the most embarrassing times are when I fall over on top of Shizuru, resulting in not only teases from Shizuru, but also anyone that's around (_mainly the idiots next door_). I think the only place I get any peace is when I have math with Yukino. (_I think I need to start finding some more alone time_).

'Eccentricity #5: I no longer complain about getting up early. Why? I don't know.(_No more breaking alarm clocks… They save me from Nao_) It must have something to do with having a home cooked meal every morning, made by none other than Shizuru. Her morning outfits are well... Ehm! Anyway, let's continue…

'Keep in mind that I only recently discovered these oddities among my every day life, so I'm not too certain that they're all true. Heck, maybe I'm just losing my mind. However, now on to a more important note… Why are people staring at me?'

"Pup! Are you listening? You're up next!" The blue haired woman was staring into the eyes of her bipolar neighbor, who was standing over her.

"What the hell Nao? Who put you in charge?" She crossed her arms and looked toward the stage of the karaoke room. "Besides, I don't do these kind of things. Let someone else go."

"Nat, do it for me! Please, it's my birthday." Natsuki couldn't say no to the pleading eyes of her best friend.

"Fine, if it will make you happy." She huffed as she pushed off the couch and made her way to the stage. "But only one song! Got it!"

"YAYYYYYY!!!!!!! Thank you Nat!" Mai jumped for joy as her best friend took the mic and started singing. When she was done, Chie and Aoi took the stage and sang along to a random love song.

Back at the couch, Reito cuddled close to his girlfriend. "So, Mai, what do you want to do next? Today is your special day. You can do anything you want."

"I think after they're done, we should play some pictionary. But not just any pictionary… Truth or dare pictionary. What do you think?" There was a creepy smile sliding over both of their lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, ok. I get it… Let's just get this over with." Out of all the people at the party, Nao was the only one that was reluctant to play the game. Even Natsuki had a grin on her face when she heard the rules. 'Oh, yes! Now is my chance to get even, Nao!'

_Rules:_

_1. Everyone is to split into 2 teams: Reito, Mai, Mikoto, and Nao on team one; and team two Natsuki, Shizuru, Chie, and Aoi. The judges would be Yukino and Haruka, since Yukino was too quiet and Haruka was too drunk._

_2. Someone from each team would pick out a place, object, or movie from a hat. Then both would start at the same time._

_3. Whoever guesses right first would be able to ask truth or dare to the other team. It could be for one to all the members of the team, depending on what the winning team decided. However, when asked truth or dare the losing team must decide as a group because the question or dare could be given to anyone one of them._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kinda animal were you drawing, Nao? A Turtle?" Moaned Mai.

"It wasn't a turtle it was a car!" Hissed the angry redhead.

"Does it matter? You still lost!" Mused the blunette as she was sitting back down on the small couch, almost landing on Shizuru.

"Shut it mutt!" The redhead turned to face her team. "So what's it going to be… Are we going to choose truth or dare?"

Reito and Mai looked at either other for a moment then at the fuming redhead. "Truth." They said in unison.

"Fine, truth it is. Hurry up and ask your question." She plopped down on her spot on the couch.

"Nao…" There was a sinister grin among the two social butterflies, but before they could get out their question, someone else spoke up.

"We all know you have a crush on someone. Who is it?" Almost everyone dropped their jaws at who spoke.

"How… Where… What… Natsuki, what are you talking about?" Nao was too shocked to even respond. Chie, Aoi, and Shizuru were the only ones that knew about her crush, but they weren't going to say anything.

"HA! I can't believe she knew." Snickered Chie.

"How could she not know? It's been plastered over her face for the past three weeks." Aoi joined the giggles radiating from Shizuru.

"Ara, sis, you can't keep it a secret forever."

"Hum? Is little miss vixen too shy to answer?" Mused Natsuki, who seemed some what amused at putting Nao on the spot.

"Damn you all!" The redhead was quite reluctant in reviling who she liked, and her twirling thumbs were showing it. With a deep sigh, "Fine.. If you must know, it's the new transfer student. The one that holds the record for shot-put..." She took a look around to see if anyone knew who she was taking about, which they didn't. So she took another deep breath "...Miyu Greer."

"HA!! I knew it!" The bluenette pointed at Nao and started to laugh.

"If you don't want to lose that finger…" Nao's face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, this is too rich!" Wiping away tears, Natsuki took a deep breathe to calm down. "Ok, ok… I'll stop."

"Alright everyone, lets get on with the game." Barked Mai, who was growing enraged. 'What the hell? Wasn't her that suggested the game? Why is she so pushy?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The game kept going for a few more hours. By the time the last turn came around there had been a few lap dancing dares, a dare with having Mikoto shoving her face in Mai boobs, a truth spill of the photos taken of Natsuki and Shizuru. _('They must have been the cause of that "thing" that hit _me') , a truth of where to tickle Reito, a dare of Shizuru groping Natsuki, a dare of Nao kissing Mai on the lips, a truth of virginity from everyone _('Note to self: kill Reito'), _and finally some dares of singing in random, yet kinky, outfits.

This leads back to the last go around for the night. Seeing how team one won, it was now left up to team two to decided between truth and dare.

"Ok, I am thinking that truth will be the best bet. That way we won't have to do anything embarrassing." Reasoned the bluenette.

"I'm going to have to go with dare. They are harmless, so who cares!" Chie said firmly.

"I'm on Chie's side. Dare." Aoi said with a polite smile. "Well, Shizuru. What do you think?" Once Natsuki turned around to face Shizuru to give her a pleading puppy pout. Aoi gave a small wink to Shizuru and the others.

"Dare." An instant reply.

"What?" Shrieked the raven haired woman. "Shizuru, think about it…"

"Dare!" She said it with a little more vindication.

"Fine. Whatever." Natsuki faced the other team. "Ok, it's dare. Lay it on us."

"Natsuki, this dare is for you." Mai was the first one to speak. 'How come I have the weird feeling I am going to regret this?'

"We dare you to…" Reito wasn't hesitant at all.

"…To kiss…" Nao smile was growing.

"Shizuru on the lips!" All three said in harmony, with only Mikoto looking oblivious.

"WHAT?" The blunette was stunned. "Ki-ki-kiss+ Sh-shi--Shizuru?" Her face turned a shade of pink as she cocked her head to look at the one she would have to kiss. Yet, no one but the blunette was surprised by this. 'This must have been what they have been planning.'

"Go on, mutt! Kiss her so we can go home."

"It's not like you haven't kissed her once before." Mused the sinister looking best friend.

"Before? Mai, after this we are going to have a talk about this. I want to know these details!" Exclaimed an overly excited Chie. 'That damn gossip queen!'

"Can it Mai! Don't tell her anything! She doesn't need to know that."

"Ara, Natsuki's right. I wish not to relive it either." Shizuru showed an equally concerned look as her roommate.

"Now, now you two. Settle down. Why don't you two just kiss and get it over with." Reito smile never left him. 'Reito, you are soooo going to get it later!'

"Fine!" Natsuki turned to face her roommate, with a growing blush. The blunette slowly came in to the lips of the brunette in front of her. It felt like time stopped for the blunette as she felt the warm sensation of the other woman's lips. Though the kiss only lasted for a few seconds, it felt like heaven to the raven haired woman. 'They were so… soft.'

Everyone else in the room stared in anticipation, while two of them pulled out their cameras to catch the moment. The room was silent as well. They watched the two pull apart and stare at each other for a few seconds, unable to break eye contact. The stillness was soon replaced by a now waking Haruka, who had passed out around the start of the game.

"HUH?! Did you just kiss her?" The attention was broken, and all turned to face the blonde. No one noticed that Natsuki left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The retreat to the apartment after the incident was a fast one. Natsuki didn't even notice that she was sitting on her couch in the dark, until the lights suddenly turned on. The slump that she was in was straightened up as her roommate walked in.

"Natsuki?" Spoke a innocent voice.

"Oh, hey Shizuru. I was just…" Her voice was weak, but was cut off when Shizuru spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Natsuki. If I would have known what Nao was up to, I would have put a stop to it."

"Don't worry about. I think Mai was in on it too." She wasn't lying. Mai had been the one saying to 'kiss her already'. It was only a matter of time before her best friend would try to intervene with her life, yet again. 'I finally get it. She wants me to go out with her.'

"So, Natsuki's not mad at me, and she is still talking with me." Shizuru smiled.

"Why would I be mad at you? It's our friends that I'm mad at." Natsuki got up and stood facing the other woman.

"Ara, they are getting a little out of control." She began to walk to her room, but stopped when she heard her roommate.

"Listen Shizuru, about the… kiss…" Natsuki face dropped to the floor.

"Hum…"

"Oh, nothing… Just forget it." A blush formed along her nose and cheeks.

"Ara, Natsuki looks so cute when she blushes." With a giggle Shizuru started to walk toward her room again.

"Willyougooutonadatewithme…" The brunette was stopped in mid step at the sudden babble.

"Ara?" Her head turned to face the blunette that had a bright red blush.

"I said, willyougooutwithmetomorrow?"

"Ara? My Natsuki is asking me out. I will be happy to go out with her." She ended with a giggle as she scuffled over to the blushing blunette, with a glitter in her crimson eyes.

"Oh, ok. Well then I will see you in the morning." Natsuki began to walk to her room, but was stopped by her roommate's hand. The blunette twisted her head to face the other woman. "Ah, yeah…" She was cut off by a sudden pair of lips connecting with her own.

The kiss ended almost as fast as it started, leaving a very bewildered Natsuki. "Good night, Natsuki. I will see you in the morning."

"Umm hum…" Nodded the blue haired woman. "Good night." She whispered toward the closed door of her roommate.

'Those lips… I think I could get use to… What the heck am I thinking? Focus!!' She scolded herself as she closed her door and got ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sweet! They are going out again!" Whispered Nao. "I can't wait!"

"Can't wait for what?" Nao whipped around to see two people walking up the stairs behind her.

"What? I never said anything." Nao felt a sweat drop forming.

"Yes you did, just now. We know you were ease dropping." Spoke the tall dark haired man.

"So... What is it that you can't wait for?" Asked the busty redhead.

"Umm... Well..." There was no escape, Nao was cornered.

"Nao, we know you're hiding something. Spill!" Damned the redhead.

"Ok. Ok. I'll tell you. Natsuki and Sis are planning another date, but lets continue in my apartment. I don't want them to hear us." Nao led the way to the next apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Then it's settled."

"We will follow them tomorrow."

"Great! I can't wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next Chapter: The Real Date. Shizuru and Natsuki go out, however, they are being followed... Again? Who is it this time and what do they have in mind? Next time on My new roommate; "What the hell is wrong with you people..."  
**

**I have some ideas in mind for next chapter, but if you want to see anything send me a PM or review. (PLEASE!) lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think ^.^**

**THANK YOU GOES OUT TO Lahren for all their help!! ^.^**

**Omake:**

Mai: What the hell is this? ~pulls author up by collar~

Ume: Wh-what? I was trying to go for humor! ~flinches~

Mai: But you are making me out to be some sort of hussy!

Shizuru: Ara, Mai don't be so hard on her. She is just trying to have fun.

Natsuki: ~throws script down~ Shizuru, you call this fun? She had you give me a strip tease, me get hit in the head with the 'thing', and Mai lose her virginity lose to Reito.

Mai: YEAH! But that 'thing' was really funny.

Natsuki: ~death glare~

Ume: ~Wiggles free~

Mai: ~gulp~ I mean, that was completely wrong.

Nao: ~Grabs author~ Why are you saying I have a crush on Miyu?

Ume: Ahh.. ~Another sweat drop~

Shizuru: Because you do!

Nao: NO I DON'T!!!

Natsuki: You don't?

Mai: Then who?

Nao: Ahh… Umm…

Natsuki: Come on tell us!

Shizuru: It's not MY Natsuki s it? ~Glare~

Nao: ~sweat drop~

Ume: ~wiggles free again and runs~

Shizuru: Kiyohime. ~Chases Nao~

Nao: I didn't say anything ~Runs away~

Natsuki: Hey where did the author go?

Mai: I AM NOT A HUSSY! ~Runs after Ume~

Natsuki: AND I DON'T WANT TO BE HIT IN THE HEAD ANYMORE! ~Joins Mai~


	10. The Real Date

**Thanks for all the reviews and help! If I haven't already mentioned it, this chapter is going to be fairly longer than the rest. I plan on addressing some unanswered questions that I have been asked… Oh, and is Natsuki going to lead the date? Hum… I don't know…**

**Let's find out!**

Just want to say thank you to my two Betas (jquackers and lahren) !!! Your are the best for helping me out! I also want to say that I will be posting 11 here soon. I just have to finish it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime, nor do I claim to… *tear***

**Please R&R ^.^ I hope you like it ^.^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

The golden, ginger light danced on the walls of her room, stirring her from her sleep. With a yawn and a stretch, she removed the covers and headed towards her bathroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her blinking alarm clock and tried to figure out why it had not gone off.

"9:38!!!!" She exclaimed in extreme shock. As if on cue, her phone began ringing.

"Shit… I didn't realize I slept in!"

"Never mind that. Where are they? The bike's gone."

"WHAT?!!!?" She ran to the window and looked out to the parking lot. "Shit!"

"NAO!!! Find out where they are!"

"Damn! I'll do that right now. Give me a chance to give sis a call and I'll call you back." She hung up and quickly dialed her sister's number. No answer; just the voice message. "Shit! Not now. Not after all the planning we did! Damn it! Let me try again…"

(Nao, why are you trying so hard?)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town, in a small diner, sat two women enjoying each other's company.

"Ara, tell me, Natsuki. Where are you taking us today?" Shizuru took another sip of her tea.

"Oh, I got us some tickets to the new amusement park that just opened." The blue haired woman took another bite of her mayo-covered waffles.

'Insert food in mouth. Stay calm. There is nothing wrong with going out with your roommate. But what if something goes wrong? Will she hate me? Oh god! Please don't let anything go wrong…' she panicked.

Shizuru stopped mid-sip to look over at the nonchalant aura around the woman across from her, not knowing about the internal conflict going on. She half heartedly expected the other woman to be stuttering, blushing, nervous… Well, anything but this. "Ara, well it seems like you're calm about this whole day. Are you not the least bit excited about our _date_?" She emphasized the last word to see if she could get a rise out of her companion.

"No… I mean… yes.. I mean… ahhh… Sorry, I'm just really hungry. I'm very passive when I am hungry." A shade of pink spread through the woman's face. 'Damn it! ALL LIES! Why is she doing this to me? I am trying my best just to stay calm, but with her teasing it only makes things harder. WHY!!! ARGH!!'

The pink shortly faded, but Shizuru got the response that she needed. "Are you saying that you would much rather eat than be with me?"

"NO! It's not that. I am just hungry, I don't normally get to eat much with your sister around." Shizuru's eyes glistened at the pink cheeks across from her.

"Then you mean to say that my sister keeps you from eating? Is Natsuki infatuated with my sister?" Shizuru gave a fake pout of jealousy.

"What? Hell NO! She just annoys the hell out of me when I am around you!" The dark brown hair bounced a little at the now even redder cheeks.

"So Natsuki likes to be alone with me?" Shizuru gleaming eyes twinkled at the now bright read tomato across from her.

Natsuki shoved more food in her mouth, to try to avoid the topic and fade the red cheeks. 'I am SO confused. I don't even know how to begin to handle that question. Maybe a change of topic…'

"Shizuru, what happened to you five years ago?"

"Ara? I don't know what you mean." Shizuru saw the more serious face pushing forward and decided that it be best to ask the question later. Maybe she could have more fun then.

"Well, I'm talking about after you know… 'that' happened, and the whole hospital thing. Where did you go? You and your sister just disappeared."

The tawny haired woman was perplexed. She never thought the woman in front of her would actually miss her. Moreover, she could only remember her as the rebellious teen that was fighting so many internal battles after her father abandoned her and her mother. No one ever saw her become sad. Instead, they always saw her get angry and aggressive around men.

"I never thought you would notice that we left, because we barely ever saw you." Which was true. Shizuru and Nao lived in the same house as Reito and his family, but they went to a different all girl's private school. They would only saw Natsuki and Mai when they came to visit or when they just happened to be shopping at the same time.

"Well, I did. I know it might sound odd, but I really wanted a rematch after Mai told me that I passed out during our fight. I never fought someone as good as you." The blue haired woman grinned a little. The last time Shizuru saw that mischievous grin was right when they began their fight. Back then, Natsuki would start fights with any guy she came upon, mainly because of her extreme hatred of her dad.

Reito received most of her anger, but he also understood and allowed her to take it out on him. It was like he was allowing her to cleanse her hurting soul. Nao and Shizuru could only watch when she did this, though. They knew that her soul was aching from abandonment and tried very hard to help her through it. As time passed, the Fujino family came to truly care about her, and with the help of Mai, they helped her through the toughest times.

"Ara? Is that so? Well, I have you know, I never enjoyed fighting. It was just something Nao and my parents made me do. They thought I needed to know self-defense, however, I never thought I needed it… Well until…" Shizuru's gaze shift from the blue haired girl to her food.

"Until when? Did something happen? Is that why you left?" Natsuki's worry was starting to come out in her voice as well as eyes.

Red eyes were brought up to look into the concerned emeralds across the table. "Natsuki, before I continue, I want to let you know that all has been taken care of and that I never got hurt." Natsuki confirmed with a nod and the brunette continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback._

_Classes at the all girl's school were fun for the sisters. They had many friends, most of whom were from Kyoto. Since Nao was a year older than Shizuru, she would be on a different floor during the day, leaving Shizuru alone with all of her admirers. It never really fazed Shizuru, though; she thought it was fun to have so many people hanging around. She had a few close friends that she would eat lunch with, but she would be closely followed by a few girls not matter where she went._

_One of the main admirers who always seemed to follow her around was Tomoe Marguerite, president of the Shizuru fan club. However, Shizuru just thought this girl was just going through a stage; that this girl's silly little crush was going to end soon. Oh, but she was so wrong._

_This girl was obsessed. She had pictures of Shizuru in her locker, tried to hand feed Shizuru on a daily bases, and was often caught trying to steal hairs from her hair brush or underwear from her gym locker. It was getting to the point of frightening for the sisters._

_One day, when Shizuru was alone while walking home, Tomoe -–who had finally snapped – followed her. The walk back was not necessarily a long one, but it was a secluded one. Not many people walked the streets in that area, so it was the perfect place to corner the unsuspecting Shizuru._

_Shizuru was suddenly thrown into the ground like a prey being pounced. Not knowing who it was, Shizuru struggled to free herself. When she finally was, she tried to dash to her house – only to find that her feet had been tied together, causing her to fall down again. She looked around to that the obsessed Tomoe staring down at her._

"_Ms. Marguerite, what are you doing? Why have you done this?" She said, looking frantically at the psychotic green haired girl progressing toward her._

"_Oh, Miss Shizuru, if only you knew how long I've waited for this day. I 've always wanted you to know that I'm the only one meant for you. I plan on whisking you away and taking you someplace romantic so we can always be together." Her eyes were dilated and her face wore a sinful grin._

"_Marguerite-san, this is ludicrous! You need stop this. You have no idea what you're saying. I have no feelings for you!" Shizuru did not need to plead with this girl, for she knew she could easily take her. She just didn't want to hurt her._

"_Can't you see that we are meant to be? I have loved you since the moment I met you, and I know you feel the same." Tomoe squatted down to Shizuru face and brought her hand up to stroke her cheek. "Now let's run away. We can live happily ever after!" But before her hand could even touch the other girls cheek, it was smacked away._

"_Have you lost it? I have never liked you. I will never run away with you." Crimson eyes tried to search for some sort of acknowledgement from the other girl, but she was far too gone to even hear reason._

_Tomoe bolted upright and stared, once again, at the girl in front of her. She had no idea that Shizuru has already freed herself from her bonds. "This has something to do with that Kuga girl! I saw you kiss her. You can do much better than that. You have me."_

_With a swift kick, Shizuru knocked the green haired girl back, allowing room for herself to get up. "What are you saying? Have you been stalking me? What I do at my own house is none of your concern! Now quit this madness and go home."_

_However, that was not an option for Tomoe, who had completely lost it. She lunged at Shizuru and tried to grab her hand, while screaming how much she loved her and wanted to be with her for all time. It was easy enough to just strike the estranged girl down. So with another swift movement, Shizuru knocked the girl out._

_After retelling the story a few more times to the authorities, her parents, sister, and the school, they found it best to leave the area and attend a different school. There had been numerous reports that there were other girls that were close followers of Tomoe, that would try to do the same thing if given the chance._

_The school helped with all the necessary paper work, and the sisters, who did not want to be separated, were sent to a school on the other side of Japan._

_End Flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, I never knew." Natsuki's eyes were still showing worry, but soon changed to anger. "Where is this girl now? I would like to show her a thing or two!"

'Ok, did that just come out of my mouth? Why am I being so protective of Shizuru? It's not like she is my… Damn!! What the hell is wrong with me?!' She inwardly smacked herself.

"Ara? I heard she was taken out of school and home schooled. I also heard that they took her to some counseling sessions. But don't worry. It was rumored that she found someone, settled down, and now lives in China taking care of her family business." Shizuru saw relief come over the blue haired woman.

"That's good to hear. At least you don't have to be worried about being stalked again. But how come you never said good bye?" Shizuru was astonished with how fast the raven haired beauty could change subjects. 'Why is she looking at me like that? As long as that crazy woman never tries to touch my Shizuru again, it doesn't matter… And there I go again… Am I really that possessive?… Did I just call her mine?'

"Oh, well, you see… we didn't really have time. Mom and Dad had us packed and moved before the end of the weekend. It was all so sudden." Shizuru raised her brow trying to figure out why Natsuki seemed so relaxed all of a sudden. Maybe she really has grown up in more than one way.

"I see. Now that you mention it… what time…" Natsuki looked at her watch and was stunned. "HOLY CRAP! It's already 11:30! Have I really been eating that long? Let's just pay and get going. I don't want to get there and have to wait in line all day." She dropped some money on the table and they both headed toward the door.

At the bike, Shizuru was putting her purse up in the storage compartment when she remembered to check her phone.

"Ara? Seventeen missed calls?" Wide eyed, Shizuru looked at the missed calls. "It looks like Nao has been trying to get in touch with me."

"Hum… I wonder why?" Natsuki had many assumptions, but she wasn't going to say them to Shizuru. 'I hope she isn't planning on following us again. I'll kill her before that happens.' She was brought out of her thoughts when the brunette started talking to her on her phone.

"… Sorry Nao. I forgot to tell you that we went out to breakfast… On the other side of town… Yeah, we're about to go now… No, Natsuki is in charge. She has planned out everything… Yeah, I'll see you when we get back… Ummhumm, you too. Bye." Closing her phone she turned to face her anxious looking date. "Ara?"

"What was that?"

'Please don't tell me that she knows where we're going. NO! I don't want her following us! Damn!'

"Oh, she was worried when we didn't answer our door. She wanted to see if we wanted to go out with her today, but then she asked if we where on a date. I told her we were, and she told us to have fun." She looked at the once anxious woman was now cutely blushing.

"Oh, ok," she said, thoughts running through her mind. 'Damn that Nao… Good thing that she doesn't know where we are going. HA NAO! See if you can follow us now.' "Well let's get going then."

"Oh, and she told me to be careful around the water rides. She didn't think it would be a good idea for a wet t-shirt contest."

Natsuki was frozen in place at those words. 'WHY ME!!!' she internally sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*chirp*"Hey! I finally got a hold of them! Continue with the plan." *beep*

*chirp* "Roger that. Busts and Grins moving out." *beep*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trias Artai (A/N: Don't ask… I'm not creative when it comes to names) was the newest amusement park that Japan had to offer, and it was – by far – the best. It had many different things, including water rides, a petting zoo, and some fair games. Most of the park consisted of rides and games, but the petting zoo was more for parents to drop off their children.

"So, where to first?" Natsuki watched brown hair bounce around through the admission gate and over to the park map. She slowly walked over to join the investigation of where everything was, when she suddenly felt an arm interlock with her own.

"This park is so big, Natsuki! It will take all day to see everything." Red eyes glistened as they skimmed the stiff looking raven haired woman. "What's wrong Natsuki? Don't get all stiff on me now. You're the one that wanted to come here."

"It's… It's…"

'Her arm is on mine… What am I going to do?'

"It's just that I have never been on a roller coaster before." 'LIES!! ALL LIES!! What the hell is wrong with me!! AH!'

"Don't worry about it. If you're scared, we can wait." Shizuru's grip tightened. 'NO! Oh great, now my body is even more stiff… AND…. Now I'm blushing… Damn you.' "Natsuki looks so cute when she blushes."

'It never fails, she can always make me blush. Not only that, but now I know my face is bright red.'

"Oh, shut up." Natsuki jerked out of the arm hold, and started walking toward the games.

XXXXXXXXXXX

*chirp* "They are heading towards the games. Busts and Grins hold up, let Squeakie move in" *beep*

*chirp* "Roger that. Squeakie, it's all yours." *beep*

*chirp* "Why is my mame Squeakie?" *Beep*

*chirp* "'Name', Haruka-chan. Oops, I mean Squeakie… I will be heading your way now. Bobble Bee over and out." *beep*

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you good at everything?" Asked Natsuki in astonishment.

"Ara?" The blue haired girl pointed at the collection of prizes in Shizuru's arms. "What; are you jealous? Would you like to be held against my chest instead?"

"Baka!!" Barked the tomato in response, trying to turn away to avoid any further embarrassment. Doing so only made the other woman giggle even more.

"I'm sorry. You just make it so tempting." Humor still confided in her crimson eyes, but at least she got the other woman's attention. Though, time did not allow for any further conversation before a 'thud' was heard and a blue head of hair came flying toward Shizuru's breast.

"OW! Damn it that hurt!"

'Well at least I fell on something soft.' Natsuki moved her hand up toward her 'pillow' to push her self up. That was when she noticed what her hand was on. A petrified expression was all that was need to make the brunette break out into a fit of giggles.

"Ara, I guess you really wanted to take their place." Shizuru watched the tomato transform into about ten other different shades of red before it spoke.

"Baka!!! I was hit on the head and fell on top of… Baka!! Sorry! I didn't mean too." Natsuki said, head dropping from the humiliation she was facing.

"Ara? It's ok. Let's just go on some rides to get your mind off of your show of affection." She tried to suppress the urge to giggle as the tomato face turned around.

"Baka!" The blue haired woman stormed off and was quickly followed by a streak of brunette trying to keep up.

XXXXXXXXXX

*chirp* "Great job. Squeakie: you and Bobble Bee keep posted of their movements." *beep*

…….

*chirp* "Squeakie. Bobble Bee. Do you copy?" *beep*

*chirp* "I think they left. I saw a blonde flash run by just now. It was saying something like 'We need to get home now.' and 'God, that was hot.' I don't know what to say… I think they are just easily turned on." *beep*

*chirp* "I don't think it's that Busts. They have been getting it on more than bunnies since Haruka, I mean Squeakie, accepted Bubble bee's feelings." *beep*

*chirp* "Oh, well, that's lesbians for you." *beep*

*chirp* "HEY! You're one too, moron!" *beep*

*chirp* "HEY! You're one too, dimwit!" *beep*

*chirp* "Yeah, yeah! Whatever. Busts and Grins are you ready?" *beep*

*chirp* "Yeah. After a few rides we will make the move." *beep*

*chirp* "Roger that. Keep us posted." *beep*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was fast! Fun! Amazing!" The excited – and recovered – Natsuki said, leading the way.

"Ara, I'm glad my Natsuki is enjoying herself." A smile graced her lips at her blue haired friend, but was suddenly distracted by the approaching couple. "Hum? What is Reito and Mai doing here?"

"Say what?" Natsuki twirled around to see for herself. The sight only caused her to twitch her brow. 'What are they doing here, indeed? Is this some kind of set-up? Why can't we just have some alone time? Wait… What?… Oh never mind… I'm not going to try to argue with myself anymore…'

"Oi, I didn't expect to see you here." Natsuki said as she watched Mai and Reito heading towards them.

"Hey Shizuru. Hey Nat. I didn't know you were here, too," Mai said with a smile… A much too 'innocent' smile.

"Good afternoon, Shizuru." He paused. "Natsuki," he acknowledged, bowing in the process.

"My, how nice it is to see you two. Natsuki and I were about to head to the concession stands to get something to eat."

"Mind if we join you? We were heading that way too." Mai stole a glance at Natsuki who seemed to just be watching the whole interaction. "Is it ok with you, Natsuki?"

The bluenette shook her head. "Umm, yeah, if it's ok with Shizuru."

"Shizuru, is it ok?" Reito smiled with a wink.

'A wink? Ok, something's up!'

"It's not a problem at all."

The four friends found a table to eat at and started to sit down. Reito and Natsuki were the first two to sit. "Hey Mai?" Called Reito. "I forgot our drinks, will you go back and get them, sweetheart?"

Mai gave Reito a soft kiss. "Yes, dear. Be right back." Mai gave a wink and was off.

The silence didn't last long before Reito spoke up. "Natsuki, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" She grabbed a coke from Shizuru and was about to open it.

"It's about Mai…" He pause, waiting for the right moment. Then he saw it. "I would like to marry her."

It was perfect timing. Coke blew all over the surprised bluenette, who didn't even react to it. "YOU WHAT?"

"I would like to marry Mai. Would that be ok with you?"

"Natsuki?" whispered a voice, but was ignored.

"WHAT?" Natsuki swiftly recovered, after a moment of deep breaths. "Sorry, you kind of surprised me. You want to marry Mai?" she questioned in a much calmer tone. Her facial expression told him she was serious now.

"Natsuki?" the voice came again, yet was still ignored.

"Yes. I'm in love with her. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I'm asking you so I can have your blessing . I don't want to get beaten up," he laughed, trying to make the conversation a bit lighter.

"Natsuki?" the voice was starting to get louder, however, it was still being ignored.

"I want her to be happy, but isn't this a little sudden? You two haven't been dating that long."

"Nat?" another voice sounded, but was also ignored.

Reito snickered. "Natsuki, we have been dating for seven years. This is not sudden at all. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. I promise to treat her well, and never abandon her. Will you give me your blessing?"

"Natsuki?" The voice was getting concerned about being ignored.

"I can't believe that I'm going to give in to you again, but you have my blessing for now. BUT," she paused, "When we are in a better environment to talk, I need to discuss some things with you. Do you understand?" She pointed at the dark-haired handsome man, who nodded in response.

"Nat!" The other voice was in shock, however, still ignored.

"Thank you, Natsuki. I will make her happy, and you, proud."

"NAT-SU-KI!!!!" The two voices screamed.

"What?" Bellowed the bluenette.

"Your clothes are soaked in coke. Haven't you noticed? We've been trying to tell you that."

"What? How did this happen?" The raven haired woman jumped up trying desperately to clean herself off with no avail.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki. I don't think that will come off like that, we need to get you into some different clothes."

"But I don't have a change of clothes. All I have is what I'm wearing."

"I got some in the car." Mai spoke vindictively.

"Ara? That's good news. Natsuki, why don't you follow Mai and get changed? Reito and I will wait here."

"Alright, but I hope you aren't putting me into anything too reveling, Mai. You know I hate that kind of stuff."

"Don't worry about it. It just a skirt and tank top."

Natsuki didn't have time to protest as she was dragged to Reito's SUV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi, Mai. Did you hear what Reito was talking about back there?"

"No. Why?"

"He asked me if it was alright for him to ask for your hand in marriage."

The redhead twirled around, staring into her friend's eyes. She was waiting for Natsuki to continue. "And?"

"And what? It's your life. I know I haven't really liked men since that happened, but I also know he's a good guy. It's your right to decide what you want to do with your life, though…" Natsuki could not bare looking into the violet eyes that were twinkling with happiness. "I told him that he has my blessing, but I still want to…" She couldn't finish her sentence because the air had been knocked out of her from the death snare the redhead had her in.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" was all the redhead could say.

XXXXX

Back at the park, Reito and Shizuru were chatting, when out of nowhere, Mai tackled Reito in a fiery of kisses.

"Ok, ok, that's enough you two. Please! I don't want to see that." The now cleaned raven hair girl was in a brown mini skirt in a blue tank top that showed off her handsome shoulders and creamy white legs. This only made Shizuru's eyes sparkle in happiness.

"Ok, I will stop, but I'm not letting go of him." Mai hooked onto Reito's arm and reached for her burger with her other. All the while, the smile never left her face.

Once the meal was over, Mai and Reito quickly excused themselves and left the park.

"Ara. Don't they look happy?"

"Yeah, I'm happy for Mai." There was a smile of honesty that brushed Natsuki's face.

"Natsuki, it looks like the sun is setting. Should we head home?"

"Nah. There are still more rides to ride. Don't you want to go on some more?"

"If it's with my Natsuki, then I will ride what ever ride she wants." A crimson eye winked.

"Oi, stop that! I know what you are trying to do, and it's not going to work."

"Why is Natsuki accusing me of things of which I am not attempting?" Shizuru formed a pout. "Are you saying that I'm dishonest? Natsuki doesn't trust me." She covered her face and start crying.

"NO! Don't cry. I know you're not dishonest!" Natsuki panicked and took a step closer to put a hand on her back to comfort the tawny haired woman. "I'm not accusing you of anything. Please don't cry," she begged. Her face was inching closer, and without a chance to even move, Shizuru uncovered her face and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"O-Oi, you little trickster!" Natsuki accused, her face covered with a blush. Shizuru skipped away trying to avoid the oncoming Natsuki. "Get back here," she growled mischievously, grinning all the while.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

*chirp* "Oh, your sister's good. I'll give you that. The mood is set. Proceeding to the last ride of the night." *beep*

*chirp* "Roger that! I will meet you there."*beep*

XXXXXXXXXXX

So, what date would be complete without a little ride on the ferris wheel at sunset? Not many, right? Well, on Shizuru and Natsuki's date, it is. Instead they go to the parachute drop. They get to go ten stories up in the air to over look the city for a few minutes, and then drop back down. What they didn't know, was that they got on the ride while it was being taken over by three mischievous women.

"Aren't we only suppose to stay up here for three minutes and then drop? I swear it has been longer than three minutes." The blabbing blue haired woman had been clinging for dear life the whole way up and was now stuck in the high up in the air. 'Too high! Too High! TOO HIGH!!!' Screams echoed her head.

"Ara, Natsuki calm down you're overreacting. I'm sure we have only been up here for a few seconds." Shizuru took an arm and placed it around the girl next to her, causing the basket to rock slightly.

"AH!!" The frightened Natsuki flung herself around the brunette, pulling her into a crushing death hug.

Shizuru released a small giggle and tried to soothe the girl next to her by rubbing her back lightly. "It's okay, Natsuki. It will be over soon."

This behavior between the two continued, until finally the blue haired girl relaxed enough to enjoy the night sky. Shizuru, however, was enjoying the grip around her waist and the newfound weakness of the raven haired beauty.

"Oi, Shizuru. I think we really have been up here way too long."

"Ara. I think you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Nao, I think that they've been up there long enough. Let's drop them."

"No. I want to see them kiss first."

"No, Nao! We have held up the ride more than enough. Drop them now!"

"Fine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A single skin-crawling scream was heard as the basket above them dropped. When it came to a halted at the bottom, the occupants gazed upon the 'staff' that was controlling the ride.

A redhead rolled on the ground laughing. A girl with glasses was taking pictures, and a brunette was just blinking at the sight she just seen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!! JUST GET ME OFF THIS DAMN THING ALREADY!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a while for the redhead to stop laughing, and in the meantime, Shizuru had to take special care not to let the enraged tomato with blue hair anywhere near her. She was sure that her sister was going to get strangled if she let go of Natsuki.

"Okay, now that you're done laughing, do you mind telling me what you're all doing here?" Shizuru had released Natsuki only on the grounds that she would not try to strangle her sister.

"Well, Chie and I wanted to come and watch you two, but Nao wanted to play around." Aoi said innocently enough so that she and her girlfriend would escape the boiling pot.

"So, you set this whole day up, Nao?" Natsuki would have already had her hand grabbing the redhead's shirt if it weren't for her promise.

"Not all of it. Heck I have to give you credit, you do pretty well for yourself."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Fist clinching.

"Nothing, just that you make a pretty good date. Heck, I would even go out with you." Shizuru gave her sister a death glare. "NOT saying that I WOULD, though, sis."

"Ara, is that so? Well, then tell me why you are here, and what you did. It will make your punishment for learning of my Natsuki's weakness a lot easier for you."

'Man she's scary when she's angry. Note: do not piss off my girlfriend. WAIT!!! Girlfriend… Did I just call her my girlfriend?' Thoughts ran through Natsuki's head relentlessly, as she sorted out her feelings.

"Ok ok sis. Anything to avoid a bigger punishment…" Nao sighed and then continued. "I asked Haruka to push her into your chest and Mai to help me get her changed into something other than pants. Oh, and Chie and Aoi to help me take over the parachute drop." She shot Aoi and Chie an evil glare that said 'If I get punished, I'm taking you with me!'

"God, Nao! What is wrong with you? This is the second time you drugged us into stalking them!" Aoi's glare looked just as sinister but her's was saying 'I might get punished, but you will get it worse than us.'

"I was not the one that suggested us following them last time. Not to mention, wasn't Chie the one that was playing match maker, and the one that came up with all the ideas?" Nao tried to stare a hole though Chie and Aoi that said 'Don't throw this all on me. You're all just as much to blame!'

"I don't care who it was. Will you guys quit trying to interfere with our relationship?" Natsuki interjected into the staring contest. 'Ok, why did I admit that to them?'

"That's enough!" Hairs stood up at the sound of the shrieking voice of Shizuru. "Take this as a warning; if you ever try to hurt my Natsuki, Nao, or even think about black mailing her, Chie, Aoi, I will punish you." The aura around Shizuru began to glow a deep purple as she stared down the mischievous woman. "Is that clear?"

The three woman nodded in unison.

'Oh… Really scary… Extra note: If I make her mad, try to make it up to her ASAP!! Avoid punishment at all costs, even if I don't know what kind of punishment it is.'

"Ah, Shizuru." Natsuki snaked her hand into the brunette's. "It's getting late. Let's get going." Shizuru's purple aura was replaced with a smile at the simple words from her favorite blue haired friend.

'Oh wow, I'm really scare of her, but I didn't know I have this much power over her.'

"Ara, ok. Let's get going."

'Once again… I'm amazed at my own skill of calming this woman.'

Shizuru gave one last snarl at the three other women before hooking her arm into Natsuki's and walked off.

Life for Natsuki would have been a lot easier for her if only she remembered that they were still at the parachute drop when they started their argument. At a moments notice, a basket was released, caused a strong wind to blow. The wind snatched the short brown skirt pulling it up in the air, revealing the black laced panties of the raven haired woman.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Please R&R. Tell me what you thing! Oh, and if you have any ideas on how to make it better let me know. ^.^**

**Omake:**

~Ume in cage carried by people in loin cloths~

**Ume: **You savages! Let me out of here! ~bangs on bars~

~Cage drops in front of throne with human dog~

**Chie, Aoi, Nao: **"She did it!"

**Shizuru: **Is that so? Ume-sama, how to you plead to your charges?

**Ume: **Charges?

~Natsuki growls, Shizuru pats~

**Nao: **Yes, your charges brought upon the queen's pet.

**Chie: **Several counts of hitting the royal pet's head. Also causing said pet to pass out from blood loss, spilling things on the royal pet, and lastly…

**Aoi: **Stripping the noble pet of her dignity.

~Natsuki growls and barks, Shizuru pats again~

**Ume: **Wa-wait! It's not my fault!

~Nao throws script at cage, Ume sweat drop~

**Shizuru: **So, how do you plead?

**Ume: **Before I answer that, may I say something?

**Nao: **You have no right to say anything. Just plead guilty and accept your punishment.

**Shizuru: **Ara, Nao give her a chance to give her view, otherwise this hearing will not be fair. Please continue Ume-sama.

**Ume: **I have the utmost respect for your pet and your self, your highness, but I did not write this out of my own free will…

~Chie, Aoi, and Nao run towards cage~

**Ume: **Chie and Aoi blackmailed me and Nao bribed me!

**Shizuru: **~stands~ Is that true?

**Natsuki: **~gnarl, growls, barks~

**Chie, Aoi, and Nao: **~Sweat drop~

Shizuru: Kiyohime!

~Chie, Aoi and Nao run away screaming. Shizuru, kiyohime, and puppy Natsuki follow~

Ume: ~pikes lock~ phew... that was close...

Nao: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!

~Ume sweat drop~


	11. Revenge to the End

**This is the last chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them :'(**

**Also, note that I owe big thanks to jquackers for her help! THANK YOU MY AMAZING BETA!!!! :)**

I have pole up on my profile if anyone cares to vote.

**Please R&R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

"It's been a long day, hasn't it, my Natsuki?" said the brunette, closing the door and finding no reply. "Natsuki?" she questioned, with a concerned look on her face. She heard a door slam further ahead. "Ara? I guess she is still not ecstatic about everything." Shizuru sighed and walked into the kitchen. "I guess there is no way around it. Let's see if this cheers her up." And with that the chestnut haired woman went to work, smiling to herself.

Moments ago, the same brunette had to keep a certain blue haired woman from slaughtering her sister and roommates. However, if it weren't for the promise that she would take care of the "troublesome trio," they would have never made it home.

The promise was paid in full – as soon as Natsuki was out of ear shot, that is. The brunette had a nice "talk" with the three, whom were all left pale, speechless, and paralyzed from the treats and punishments they had endured.

Once back at the apartment, after a rather fast and rough ride, the raven haired woman had stormed away. She had not been able to get all the day's activities out of her head, let alone the fact that her friends had yet again meddled in her life. In her room, she paced back in forth in a heated debate running inside her head.

'Embarrassing? HA! Yeah right! It was far worse than that... awkward, shameful, unpropitious? No, no... Much worse! Mortifying is the best way to describe that they have done to me.'

'Luckily for them, my girlfriend was there to save them the most gruesome of fates... Wait did I just call her my.. my... my...' I gulped. 'Girlfriend? I haven't even asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. I can't just assume things. Wait, what? GIRLFRIEND? NO, I can't do this! NO, she can't be... I'm not ready for a commitment! But if we were, we could do... _Stop it Natsuki get your mind out of the gutter! She's not like that _... But, that – oh, so hot... _NO NATSUKI! Stop thinking those perverted thoughts. Jess.'_

'Besides, I don't think Shizuru will be too happy if I kill her sister. There has to be some way around brutally murdering those three in their sleep… Oh, and how can I forget? They have also twisted my best friend against me. Mai, how can you be corrupted so easily? She will pay for what she has done. Reito, you should have taken better care of the safety of your future wife. You, of all people, should know what happens when someone pisses me off...'

'Now, let's think... What can I do to even the score?...'

*Knock Knock*

She was jarred her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, Shizuru?"

"May I come in?" Reluctantly, the raven haired woman opened her door to allow her roommate in.

'Why is she here? I need to get rid of her soon so I can arrange for tomorrow's retribution.'

"Yeah, sure..." she paused, taking a look at what was in the brunette's hands. "Wh-what are th-those?" She pointed to the plate of delicious looking food letting a little stream of drool escape her mouth.

"Oh, these? Just mayo sandwich crackers." The ridiculous notion of just calming the enraged woman, turned into pacifying her instead. She slightly moved the tray, only to giggle at the blue haired woman standing in front of her, who – if you could imagine – had just grown floppy dog ears and a tail that was happily wagging, as she followed the try with her eyes.

'Mayo, Mayo, Mayo, Mayo, Mayo! Yarp!'

"Ara? What a cute bark. You're so cute!" Shizuru let a slight blush cross her face as she starred in awe. Her eyes twinkled with glee at her new found puppy, but only for a second, as she had to quickly adjusted her mind set so she wasn't tempted to jump on the her new cute obsession. She noted in her head that she would have to induce this puppy form later; if not sooner.

The last comment took a while to have an impact, but when it did, "HEY! I didn't bark, and I'm not cute." A growl escaped her throat, making the latter giggle again. "Stop it!" She scolded as she turned her head to hide her blush.

'You have to be kidding me… All she has to do is giggle and I blush.'

"But I can't; you're such a cute puppy. My adorable little puppy Natsuki." Another snicker was hidden behind Shizuru's hand.

"I'm not a puppy!" she rebelled, crossing her arms.

"Doggie?" Crimson eyes twinkled again as she tried to provoke a new game.

"Not that either."

"Wolfie?" Another giggle.

"No."

"Cuddly, adorable, puppy, doggie, little wolfie, cutie Natsuki." She rambled off causing Natsuki deepen her blush.

"Will you just stop already? Jess." She puffed up her cheeks and huffed.

"But you're just too cute." A smile graced her lips while Natsuki turned around to face her.

Natsuki dropped her arms, growling, "No I'm not."

Shizuru giggled again. "Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yum hum!"

"No, I'M NOT! If anyone's cute, it's you!" Natsuki turned bright red and recoiled her hand to her mouth at her sudden out burst.

"Aww! Natsuki, you're so sweet." Shizuru gave a wink and started to hand over the tray. "And just for that, you can have seconds if you want."

Natsuki just nodded in reply, taking her hand away from her mouth to take the tray slowly. Shizuru took the sluggish movement to her advantage and gave a swift peck on Natsuki's lips.

Natsuki jumped back from the kiss in a state of utter shock. Her face darkened and eyes widened.

'What just happened?'

The brunette chuckled again, before heading toward the door. "Good night, my Natsuki." She gave a seductive wink and shut the door, leaving a still stunned bluenette behind.

'Wait, what? Did she kiss me and then leave? Was that her way of trying to get me to follow her? Damn it! Why does she have to be so damn hot? Why!_ Argh! You need to focus Natsuki! What were you doing be for she came in here?_' She took a bite of her mayo cracker sandwich.

'Good gosh, these things are good, but so were those lips. I would love to have a little more Shizuru with these… _NO! Natsuki you're going into the gutter again! Try to focus on something else_… Puppies, she called me a cute puppy. I wonder if she would look good in a cute puppy outfit. _Damn it, Natsuki! There you go again! Will you just focus on the task at hand?_' She looked down at the now half empty plate and picked up another sandwich.

'What is my task at hand? Going into her bedroom and asking for some more? Humm… her bedroom; that's where she gets naked… _NATSUKI! That's it! No more Shizuru for you. It's time to turn to a different brain wave. _Like what? _I don't know, maybe… revenge_? Oh, yes. That's right; how could I forget? _Duh! _Hey wait, when did I start talking with myself? _Let's see, when you started to have battles with your common sense! _Shut up, idiot! _No, you shut up and get to work. You don't have time to waste before practice tomorrow morning_. Fine, but we aren't done with this discussion just yet! _Whatever, just go already_!'

With a huff, the internal battle ended and the bluenette went to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day**

The door to the apartment flew open and in stormed Nao, in a resentful rage.

"NAT-SU-KI! Where are you?!"

In the kitchen sat Shizuru, who was calmly sipping her tea. "Ara? Sister, how lovely it is to see you. But I have to say, you don't look so happy."

"Happy? HAPPY? Don't play dumb with me! Where is she? I know she's here!" A dark red aura loomed around the redhead, a black cloud shading over her eyes.

Behind her, the object of her frustration stood. "You mean me?'

The redhead twirled to be face to face a grinning blunette. "NATSUKI! What the hell is your problem?" she roared in frustration.

"What do you mean?" She said nonchalantly, as she stepped around the enraged woman and headed toward the kitchen table.

"Don't play innocent!" She barked, watching the composed Natsuki sit down and pour herself a cup of tea.

"Nao! Don't raise your voice at her," Shizuru warned, sending a death glare at her older sister.

"But Shiz, she started it!"

"Started what?" Shizuru's brow rose in question as she looked between her sister and roommate, who was snickering.

Nao pointed at the bluenette and continued. "YOU! Oh, you are so going to get it! First, you cut off the hot water while I was taking a shower this morning. Then, you drew Miyu and I under an umbrella on the FRONT of my locker! ARGH! Don't even get me started on what happened at practice!" She was practically ripping out her hair from the frustration.

Laughter broke out from the raven haired girl. "HA! That was so priceless. Your face was soooo worth it!"

"Why, I outta!" Nao stormed closer toward the kitchen table, only to be stopped mid-step by her sister's voice.

"What happened at practice?"

"She made a fool of herself in front of her crush!" Bellowed Natsuki.

"Ara?"

"I DIDN'T MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF!" Screamed the redhead. "She replaced my pole with one that collapses when you put weight on it. She's lucky I didn't get hurt when I fell."

"Oh, please…" Natsuki waved her hand to dismiss the last comment. "You fell into the arms of your knight in shining armor!" She turned to Shizuru, "Then her face lit up like a Christmas tree as they stared in each other's eyes."

"Aww! I wish I could have been there. That sounds so _cute_!" Shizuru put emphasis on the last word just to see a cute blush cross over Natsuki's face.

"No! Stop it! Now is not the time to tease her! Nor is this funny! If you every try anything like this again, I'll…" Nao's words were cut off by her sister's abrupt movements.

Standing up to stare Nao down, Shizuru spoke up. "You'll what, Nao? Haven't already told you to leave her alone?" A menacing aura spread throughout the room, causing shivers to run up the bickering girls' spines.

"But-" Nao stuttered.

"No 'but's, Nao. Don't even think about it. You know what will happen."

She gulped, "Shiz, that's not fair! You're just gonna let her play tricks and gags on me while I can't get back at her."

"Get back at me?" It was Natsuki's turn to interject. "You think that this is unfair? Have you forgotten that you were the one that started this whole thing to begin with?"

"Started it? NO, not even! I'm not the only one that did those things, ya know?"

"I know, and don't think that they are getting away with what they did. I've already gotten my revenge on you; now it's everyone else's turn. Don't think you're special, or singled out. And be glad you're not with Chie and Aoi right now."

There was an eerie silence that over took the apartment as the sisters gawked at the blunette.

"Should I even ask what you did, Kuga?" Sighed Nao.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere across town, Chie and Aoi were sitting down to an interview for the school's newspaper. As the meeting started, when Chie clicked her pen to start writing, black ink flew out from the end and onto her lap.

Aoi, on instinct, reached into her bag and pulled out her washcloth, which was heavier than normal. She gave a questioning look to Chie and they both went to open the cloth, only to find a rather embarrassing site.

The other people in the meeting only flushed and looked away. Some had nose bleeds, while others just passed out. In the cloth, laid an object that neither girl expected. The same object that they taunt their neighbor with… The 'thing' was sitting there giving off a low humming noise.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"No, I don't think you should." An evil grin spread across her face. "Trust me when I said that you got off easy."

"Ahh… Well then… Ahem." Nao adjusted herself. "Shizuru, don't you think you let her have enough fun? Can you make her promise not to come after me again? I think I've endured enough today. Can you make her stop?" she practically begged.

"Ara, You say that as if I can control my Natsuki." She tilted her head, eyes fixed on the raven-haired woman. "Natsuki, I know you're enjoying your revenge, but seeing how I have helped you by stopping them, it's only fair that you stop your antics too." She gave her roommate a stern look.

"But, Shizuru, they deserve it!"

"Natsuki." Shizuru's glare hardened to get her point across.

"Shizuru." Natsuki was not going to lose this battle. She gave her best puppy eyes and pouted.

"Aww! CUTE!!" Squealed Shizuru, as she flung her arms around the sitting woman.

'HAHA! I won Nao!' Natsuki mocked in her head, a smirk plastered on her face.

"ARGH!!! Shizuru, stop clinging to her, and listen!"

"Nao, you're just jealous that I got a girlfriend before you!" Shizuru spat back and Natsuki nodded.

'Wait did she just say… girl-girl-girlfriend?' Natsuki paled under her confinement.

"Psh! Whatever, just tell her to cut the crap." Nao turned and headed toward the door, but didn't leave before she could embarrass Natsuki one more time. "Hey, pup you might want to close your mouth and clean that drool up before my sister helps you with that, too." She slammed the door shut and laughed at the vision of the now blushing couple in the apartment.

Inside, Shizuru had already released her hold, covered her mouth, and turned away to hide her blush. On the other hand, Natsuki stuttered her thoughts.

'Girlfriend_! GIRLFRIEND! _She called me… girlfriend. _YES! _Wait, no. I don't want a committed relationship. _Yes you do!_ No I don't! _Yes… YOU DO! Think about all those nights you can have together._ NO! Stop it! Not you too. My inner thoughts have no more common sense,' whined the blue haired girl in her thoughts.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru was the first to disturb the silence. She felt uneasy about blurting out her comment from earlier.

"Hum?" Natsuki was still numb from her internal battle, so she responded without thinking.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She still had her back turn towards the blunette.

"Said what?" Her head turned to face the tassels of chestnut hair flowing down the other woman's back. After a moment of silence, her thoughts clicked. "Oh, yeah; that. Umm, well… You see…" She shifted sheepishly, putting her hand behind her head. "I, ah…"

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything. I understand." Shizuru tried to hide her sniffle; she just knew she would be rejected, and she couldn't bare it. She didn't want to turn around and face it, so instead, she took the first steps towards her room.

'Oh, no… she's crying! Why do I feel horrible?_ You did it to her! _I don't want to hurt her_. No? _Don't cry!'

As if it were her second nature, Natsuki jumped up from her seat and encircled her arms around the brunette. "Shh… Don't cry!" She whispered.

'What am I doing? Where did this come from?'

"Shizuru, why are you crying? You know I can't stand to see you cry."

'_I can't! Why's that? Natsuki, are you going soft on me? _Shut up you! I don't know why, alright?!'

"Natsuki?" sighed the brunette, who quickly composed herself. "Is that true?"

Natsuki nodded. '_You know she can't see you right? _Will you go away already? Can't you see that I don't know what has come over me? _No. _DAMN YOU!'

"Mou, Shizuru… Will… will you be… m-my g-girl-girlfriend?" Natsuki stutter was barely loud enough, but nevertheless, Shizuru heard it.

Without a second of delay, Shizuru whirled around and planted a firm kiss on the raven haired woman's lips.

'_Yes! See, you got a kiss… Humm… Natsuki? Hello, Natsuki! Great, now I lost her. Damn you, Shizuru. I was just having fun, too! Oh well. *pulls out pop corn* Guess I'll just have to enjoy the show._'

The initial kiss lasted only a few seconds, Shizuru being the one to pull back from it. Her crimson eyes were wide at her sudden behavior, and a blush filled her cheeks. How could someone have this much of an effect on her? She was utterly in awe at the control this blunette had over her body. What shocked her even more, were Natsuki's eyes. They were closed.

At the loss of contact, Natsuki let one eye lid slid up enough to she the cute blush on the other woman's cheeks.

'_She's so cute, huh, Natsuki?… And you're not listening to me again…_'

Natsuki closed her eyes again, leaning in to capture the brunette's lips with a smile gracing her own. Shizuru's first instinct was to back out of the embrace, but found she couldn't. As if a ton of weight was pulling on her eyelids, they closed. Their lips moved in rhythm, while their feet moved toward the wall for balance. Both becoming weak at the long awaited contact, cherishing the moment.

Natsuki, still naturally moving, parted her lips to lick the soft pink lips of Shizuru, asking for entrance.

'_You're getting bold, now aren't we!'_

Shizuru happily granted her freedom, moaning through the kiss as their tongues danced.

'_Hey, Natsuki, umm…. Your door just opened? Hello! Wake up! I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but we have a serious problem… Damn, will you respond?!'_

A flash, a giggle, and hum. "Hey, you two! Get a room!" A snicker followed.

The two woman parted lips, both completely red in embarrassment. "GET OUT, NAO!!!!" They screamed in unison, running towards the source of their annoyance.

The redhead was already out the door before they could get a hold of her. Shizuru was at the door first, locking it and turning around to say something; only to be cut off by Natsuki, who was pouncing towards her.

'_Man, and I thought you weren't a pervert_. Shut up and get out; that's my last warning. _But I'll miss the show! _NOW! _Ok, ok… *snaps picture* Now I'll leave!'_

A growl vibrated the kiss causing the brunette to giggle. "Ara… You know… I really like this… and all, but… I really… think we… should… this slow." She said between kisses.

"Really now?… Then I guess… I should get to bed…" Once again, between kisses. Natsuki released the brunette and quickly walked down the hall to her bedroom.

The action itself froze Shizuru. She was too stunned at the affection, then the abrupt stop to even respond. When she heard a door close, she snapped out of her shock. "Meanie!" She bellowed, walking down the hall to her own bedroom. She wasn't angry; it was more of amusement than anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki's plan for revenge on the other members of the betraying friends didn't go quite as she planned.

She tried to blackmail Haruka and Yukino, but the blonde nearly bit off her head. Meanwhile, Yukino threatened to upload some pictures that Chie and Nao took onto the school's web page.

'_What were you thinking? _Great you're back. _What's that suppose to mean? _Go away, will ya?! _I can't; I'm your common sense. You know you can't outsmart that genius._ Whatever, at least they said they won't be roped into Nao's tricks again.'

Reito and Mai were a different story. She growled at Reito, got her way, and then attacked Mai. Though Natsuki was a tough fighter, Mai was faster. With a rapid swing of her broom, she left a large, red bump on Natsuki's head.

'I guess I should be glad; she knocked that annoying voice out of my head.'

"Natsuki," Mai sighed as she handed over a bag of ice. "You should know better than to think that I would betray you. Will you listen to yourself?"

"Mai, just say that you won't try to 'help' me again. I know I can handle this myself," she reasoned, placing the bag of ice on her head.

"You sound like a baby, Nat." Natsuki gave her Kuga death glare, too tired to say anything in response. "Okay, okay. You win. I won't interfere with you and your girlfriend." Mai pulled out her cell phone to play a movie clip.

At the sound of growling and giggling, the tomato jumped up to grab at the redhead's phone. "TURN THAT OFF!"

The redhead giggled. "Fine, but you know you owe me!" she said, pointing at the blunette.

"Hmph!" she huffed. "And what's that?" Crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Be my Maid of Honor." Mai clasped her hands together and gave a pleading pout.

"Yeah, sure; whatever. Just don't go over board with the fluffy dress stuff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night before the wedding was something that Natsuki would never forget.

"What are you doing?" Whispered Chie, to the bluenette beside her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just having some fun. Besides, it's about time that vixen got laid." Natsuki replied, finishing the stirring of Nao's new 'addition'.

"NAT!" hissed Mai as she turned to face the devious looking Natsuki, with a disgusted face.

"What?" She shrugged her arms up, trying to look innocent.

"You can't do that! I's illegal." It was Aoi, the voice of reason.

"Ara? What's illegal?" Shizuru said, walking towards them with the newcomer of the group.

Chie and Natsuki stiffened. "Oh, nothing," Natsuki said, letting the sweat drop from her brow. Chie, Aoi, and Mai exchanged looks, and then stared at the now missing 'drink'.

"Ah..." Chie gasped as she heard ice crackle and an empty glass slammed onto the table.

"Jess, I was thirsty." Nao said wiping her mouth. "Ah," she sighed in contentment. Noticing the stares directed at her, she spoke up. "What are you looking at?"

Aoi jumped from her seat. "Nao, we need to get you home before you..."

She was cut off when Nao jerked from her grasp. "What the hell? I was just starting to have some fun." She turned around to see a pair of wide eyes looking at her. "Whatever!" She shrugged and grabbed the newcomer's arm. "Come on, Miyu. I think you've seen enough of these idiots. Let's dance." The Cyan haired woman nodded while being dragged toward the dance floor.

**One Hour Later**

"Good thing Haruka and Yukino didn't come," joked Mai.

"Huh?" Questioned Chie and Aoi, looking at where Mai was pointing.

"OH MY!!!" Shizuru gapsed, hand to mouth.

On the floor, Nao was feeling the effects of the 'addition' in her drink. She had already started to remove her dance partner's shirt and was kissing her neck.

"Should we do something?" asked Mai, turning her head to find Chie with a nose bleed and Aoi cleaning up the mess.

"Ara, Mai. I think we need to get going." Shizuru stood, taking Mai's hand and jestering for the other two to come along.

The now plugged up Chie, nodded and yanked her girlfriend up. "Aoi, go get the car. NOW." She turned to Mai and Shizuru. "You two grab Nao and I'll get Miyu."

That's when Natsuki decided to jolt in. "Oh, hell no! Not until AFTER I get a few shots!" She pulled out a camera and ran ahead before anyone could catch her.

"Do you think that she was planning this all along?" Mai asked Shizuru.

"Ara, it seems that way." She looked over her shoulder to see Aoi running towards the door and Chie stumbling. "Chie, why did you give my Natsuki the idea to drug and photo my sister? Are you trying to start their fighting again?"

Chie's head jerked up and a sweat beaded down her brow. "Wh-what are you talking about? I didn't have anything to do with this," she said nervously, passing Mai a quick glare at the same time.

"Heh..." Mai rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, when a shout caused the three to look towards the floor. There, in the middle of the room, Miyu had Natsuki by the collar and dangling her above the ground.

"Looks like Natsuki isn't the only one with a protective girlfriend." Chie nudge Mai watching Shizuru run towards the dance floor.

"We should go stop them," Mai looked over toward Chie. "Shouldn't we?" Chie nodded and they hastened towards the source of the trouble.

XXXXXXX

The wedding was nice, and so was the reception. The toasts were made, and the dances, danced. At the end of the day, Natsuki was exhausted from not only the whole ceremony, but the fact she had to keep fighting off Shizuru and her wandering hands.

What made it all the better, was when she finally got the opportunity she had been waiting for; a picture of Nao pinned to a tree making out with her girlfriend.

"MUTT! Give me that picture!" she screamed.

"NEVER!" the blunette yelled back, running off into the distance. Uncontrollable laughs could be heard from miles away.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!!" Shaking her fists, she was just about to chase after her when a voice spoke up behind her.

"Nao! Don't even think about it."

The redhead turned to face the dark aura of her sister. "Shiz-uru," she stuttered, "Ahh, I was just going to…." Her eyes widened at the expression on her sister's face. "AHHH! Miyu, save me!!" she said, hiding behind her girlfriend.

"Shizuru?" Miyu glared, pulling out a katana out of thin air.

"Ara, Miyu," Shizuru hissed, also pulling out her naginata out of thin air. "I think we have some unfinished business to take care of."

Chie, Aoi, and Mai slapped their foreheads, sighing, "Here we go again."

XXXXXXXXX

A few more years passed, giving the group of friends many more memories. A few parties, relentless teasing, and the occasional fight was the norm for them. Even on the day of Shizuru and Natsuki's wedding.

"Nao, get back here, you twit!" Bellowed Natsuki, who was covered in water.

"Catch me if you can, Mayo mutt!" laughed Nao, leaving the garden and not paying attention where she was going. "Ow!"

"Ara. It seems Nao doesn't take her own health into account when she messes with MY Natsuki." Staring down at her fallen sister, Shizuru was releasing a dark purple aura. To put it simply, it wasn't a very _pleasant_ aura.

A blue aura rose behind the purple. "It also seems that Shizuru needs to attend to her mutt, before she also neglects her health," threatened the Cyan haired woman.

Chie and Aoi, now married, rounded the corner just as they saw the exchange of the death glares. "HEY! Stop it!" they screamed in unison, attempting to prevent a brawl from breaking out.

Eight pairs of eyes turned to stare them down.

Aoi poked Chie's side to get her attention. "Pst, I think that is our cue to get the hell out of here," she whispered.

Chie looked back at the scene. "I think you're right. That's how they get along anyways," she chuckled at past memories.

As they turned to walk away, they heard screaming and wrestling.

At the reception, the four fighters seemed relieved from their earlier activities. Shizuru and Miyu stood by the drink table, smiling and composed without a scratch on them. Their respective partners stood along the opposite wall, having what looked to be a civil conversation.

"Nao, just do it already. Grow a pair," whispered Natsuki, sporting a light scratch under her right eye.

"No, I'm too nervous," Nao hissed, messaging her swore shoulder.

"Argh!" Natsuki rubbed her temples and dropped her head. "Look, just ask her to dance already. Then let everything flow from there." Pushing the red head to the dance floor, she beckoned her to do as she suggested.

Natsuki walked past Nao and went straight to Shizuru, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. Nao was quick to follow, not wanting to be shown up by her sister's wife's courage. When the music stopped, Natsuki winked at Nao and glided the awestruck Shizuru to the side. A circle elapsed the remaining dancers.

Nao's head was hanging low as she took a deep breathe. Once her head was up, she smiled at her partner, kissing her lightly. The redhead reached for something in her pocket and was about to present the object when Natsuki took this opportunity to get back at the redhead for her earlier behavior.

"Will you just purpose to her already?!" Natsuki smirked at the paled redhead and blushing Miyu. Shizuru quickly dragged her new wife off before the two had the chance to attack her.

"MUTT!!!" Steam blowing her her ears and she clinched her fists. She was about to chase after the two, but was stopped by Miyu's words.

"Nao." With a hushed tone, making the the red haired girl completely forget the frustration she had.

Nao turned to face the cyan haired girl in front of her, bringing the velvet box up to give it to the woman that stood in front of her. "Well, since that stupid mutt had to go and open her mouth, I guess it's no longer a surprise. Miyu, will you marry me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An aged bluenette turned off the TV and laid down the remote. "Heh, those were some great times, weren't they?"

"Ara?" Shizuru yawned and snuggled closer to her wife. "I'm sorry, dear. I fell asleep… You're just so comfortable," she smiled against Natsuki's chest.

"And you look cute sleeping on my chest," the younger teased back. She lightly grazed her lips on the aged brunette's forehead. "Let's get to bed, honey. It's getting late."

Getting up, she offered her hand to the figure still sprawled out on the couch. The two walked into their bedroom, hands entwined. Getting into bed, they cuddled closely.

"Good night, Shizuru," she whispered.

"Good night, my puppy Natsuki."

With that, the two drifted off into what seemed to be an endless dream... The dream they shared together.

**The End!**

* * *

**I Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Be honest. R&R**

**OMAKE**

~Ume sleeping~

~BAM, Ume startled~

**Nao (My New Roommate, MNR):** There you are! ~Storms in room, followed by another...~

**Ume:** NAO?

**Nao (Me and the Kaichou girl, MKG):** Get her!!!!

~Both tie Ume to bed~

**Nao (MNR):** What the hell were you thinking, allowing Shizuru to call her child and not me? ~Points~

**Nao (MKG):** O.O So many heads ~Sucks thumb~

**Nao (MNR):** ~pats back~ There, there... It's going to be ok.

~Both glare at Ume~

**Ume:** Hey, I don't know where this is going ~looks at bonds~ But I'm kinda likin' it! ~Smirks~

**Naos:** PERVERT! ~Death glare~

**Ume: **~gulp~ Wait how did Nao (MKG) get here, I thought she was over there playing Truth or Dare.

**Nao (MKG):** When I heard that Nao (MNR) was plotting revenge, I asked if I could join in. After all, you were the one that gave blackfang64 the idea of making me do something to Natsuki while Shizuru watched.

**Nao (MNR):** And then Kiyohime chased her down.... Kinda like what she did here.

**Ume:** Heh ~Sweat drop~

**Nao (MKG): **By the way, how the hell was she able to summon her?

**Nao (MNR):** Good question. ~Both turn to stare at Ume again~

**Ume: **Hey why are you looking at me? What did I do?

**Nao (MKG):** How did she summon her?

**Ume: **I don't know.

**Nao (MNR): **Tell us! ~pulls out whip~

**Ume:** Who's the perv now? ~wink~

**Nao (MKG): **OMG!!** .**

**Nao (MNR): **~shrugs~ What? ~pokes other Nao~

~light shines~

**Ume**: Crap.... ~sweats~

~Naos in shock, but smirks~

**Naos:** JULIA!!!!

**Ume:** Oh, no... Please help me DX

~Heroic music~

**jquackers:** JQUACKERS, TO THE RESCUE! OMG, HI UME! ~Turns~ Hii..? ~Rubs eyes~ Zomg? Two Naos? NO WAY!

**Everyone Else:** ~Sweatdrop~

**jquackers:** Don't worry, I'll hel- HEY, LOOKIE! IT'S A BUTTERFLY! ~Prances off into shiny, pretty meadows~

**Nao (MNR):** Someone sure had a bit too much sugar.. ~Raises eyebrow~

**Nao (MKG):** Er.. Where were we, again?

**Nao (MNR):** About to.. Wait, what WERE we going to do?

**Ume:** ~Smirks~ You were going to give me my punishment? ~Smirk widens~

~Pause~

**Naos:** ~Eyes widen~

A few meters away.. **jquackers:** ~Giggles~ Hello, my llama friends!!

**Llamas:** Neeoawwggaahh..?

**jquackers:** ~Giggles maniacally~

**Naos: **~Eyes widen more~

**jquackers:** My babies.. ~Gets on back of a llama and pets it~ Giddy up, my little wonderllamas!! :D:D:D ~Rides towards sunset, off into the distance~

**Everyone Else: **~Gapes at the previous events~

**Ume:** WAAAYYYYYYY too much sugar... ~Twitches~

**jquackers: **Wait! I just wanted to ask.. What sounds DO llamas make? O_O. Cows moo, dogs bark, cats meow.. What about those awesome llamas out there? D:


End file.
